A Mystery with Kung Fu
by Chrissy Mullins
Summary: Chrissy, me, is finally going back after seven long months. But she's not alone, her friends, Nicole and Leena, have accidentally come along for the adventure, but turning to be a mystery when a sudden thought that Tai Lung could return.
1. Old World, New Mysteries

I'm so so Sorry i haven't uploaded anything in months, but i was a busy girl. If you were a senior in High school, you'll know what i mean. School, Drama, Marching band, Bowling, Cake club...*Sigh* it's a disaster. Anyway, i hope you like this new sequal to **A Day With Kung Fu**. please review on what you think.

* * *

**_Not much has change here in little old Lapeer. But I can defiantly know that one thing has change...me. After that adventure, my actions have changed, since I've became braver and stronger. I'm not as jumpy as I was, I like this change. Of course this adventure that I had, my World Portable, is my own little, secret. I had to make sure my Kung Fu side never shows around anyone in my world, not even to my family or my closest friends. Sure the Dragon Princess is still a part of me, but I figured that I only used that skill for real, near death, life threatening, emergency._**

* * *

It was March of 2010, about seven months since that day had happen. I was finally out of school for the day, since it was Friday. Finally, no homework this weekend and my two best friends, Nicole and Leena, were coming to my house to spend the night. _(It's one of our monthly things. Our get together since school was in the way of our friendship.) _I grabbed my same brown backpack, and quickly walk towards Leena s locker. Leena was defiantly there, _**(You remember her; taller than me, darker hair than mine, blue eyes with those silver glasses around them.)** _she just stood there, all ready to go and waiting for me. "Hey Leena!" I greeted, "What's up?" "Umm...the ceiling." She joked for her response. That only rolled my eyes and gave out my **_"oh boy"_** face.

"Come on, let's go find Nicole." I stated. "**Good luck!** You know she's bound to be all over the school." Leena reminded me. "Yes, of course." I chuckled; I knew that Nicole would never stay in one place. Leena and I started looking for her because I knew my mom would be coming here any minute. The search of Nicole came to a halt, when we saw a mob of people at the cafeteria entrance. We both went over there to see what was going on. Luckily, we found Nicole in the crowd; she wasn't hard to miss since she's the tallest in our group **_(about six feet tall)_** also she has reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. I noticed a fear in Nicole's eyes. I could have sworn that Leena was asking what was going on, but I tried to focus on the situation. I had a hard time seeing for I am short _(well actually I'm average height, but everyone else is taller), _but I was able to see an unfamiliar man; giving death stares to ever person he could see. He seemed familiar somehow, but what?

Then the man finally gazed at me, I could fell in my Dragon Princess saying that something was wrong. "Co-come on, guys. My mom's probably here." I silently ordered my friends. As I started to walk away I heard the man shouting directly at me, "**YOU!**" Suddenly, the mob split in half, like I was Moses. The man started walking towards me, I started to ignore him but he forcefully grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the center of the crowd. I could tell on his look, death was in my future. But what did I ever do to him? "You are dead, Child!" the man yelled in concern.

I can't fight him; I can't have my Dragon Princess shown, not in front of all these people. "Look um...c-can't we settle this in a non...violent wa-**OOF!**" I was trying to ask until the man gave a powerful punch. It toke me to the other side of the cafeteria. _**God!**_ It's been so long since I've felt that kind of pain. "What's the matter, Christine? Lost your courage?" The man teasingly questioned. I then realized who he could be. I'm guessing he wants to have his revenge on me, but wait I thought he was dead. Well I don't know how, but he can't be living in my world. As soon as he got near me, I was about ready to attack. Then Nicole somehow shouted, "**Leave her alone**, she never done anything to you!" "Not helping, Nicole!" I shouted in my mind as I glared at her. The man noticed Nicole and started walking towards her and Leena. **_No, he can't hurt my friends._** I know I made a promise, but the Dragon Princess was about to appear once again.

I quickly got up as fast as I could and powerfully tossed him away from my friends. The battle had begun. His attacks were fast and strong, but I was faster and stronger than him. I may have not done Kung Fu in a while, but I was winning this battle. I finally got him on his back, and when I was finally about to strike, the man stated, "Whoa, Whoa! What's going on here?" I then noticed his voice changed and he looked scared. He was an ordinary man. What is going on here?

"Oh...um...I'm so sorry, Sir." I apologized as I was standing up. I now noticed that a handful of the students now know my Kung Fu secret, including my friends. And to make things even worse, one teacher came to the scene of the crime. **_"Why can't I have a device to make people forget this event?" _**I thought in my head. "Miss. Mullins, what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Rods, a history teacher, asked in fury. I said nothing, giving only a stare saying, "I didn't mean for this to happen." "You are coming with me!" he stated as he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to the main office.

I sat in the office, feeling scared. I didn't mean to do anything wrong, I was trying to protect my friends. My mom finally came in. Fear was in her eyes too, but disappointment was conquering what she was feeling about me. Finally, my principal, Mrs. Keller, told me and my mom to come into her office. Now Mrs. Keller sat down, "I know Christine is not a violent student, but what had happened...I'm afraid we'll have to suspend her for three days." **_"He came at me!" _**I interrupted. Both Mrs. Keller and my mom stared at me. "I-I didn t want to fight, but he punched me to the other side of the cafeteria and tried to hurt my friends. I had no other choice." I silently but truthfully stated. I knew my mom knew I was telling the truth, I never lie. **_(Well not all the time, if you know what you mean.) "_**If that's the truth, I guess you're not suspended and we'll have the cops on this man." Mrs. Keller stated. I was relived, I've never been suspended in my life and this wasn't gonna be the first. "You two may go now." She stated as she organized her papers.

Once we left the office, my mom started shouting in a hush tone, "Chrissy what were you thinking! You could have killed someone, but...you never showed violence...at all." She was starting to think, "How?" "Mom can we just drop it. I don't talk about this anymore." I stated, I really didn't want to explain that situation. "Alright." She went along with it. "Can Leena and Nicole still come over? We can't let them go home, we planned it since last month." I pleaded with my puppy face. "Alright." She chuckled; she could never ignore my cute ways. As we got my friends, my mind was thinking; one name came across my mind when I notice that man s evil eyes and I feared for the worse. **Tai Lung may have return**, _but how?_


	2. Same World, Same Friends

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! i've been busy. Senior year is not the best year for writing or anything. But i hope you'll like this chapter.

And for those that are reading **Three Miseries, One Cure**, I will get it done, i promise. i just need to catch up with it.

Anyway Read and Review :)

* * *

For that short ride home, my mind was still on how Tai Lung could return. This was confusing me. "So Ann...did Chrissy have any karate lessons?" Nicole asked my mom. "No Nicole and Chrissy doesn't want to talk about it." My mom stated, she knew I felt about this. "But she looked like she had..." Nicole continued on while I interrupted, "Nicole!" as she looked over, an angry stare was on my face, trying to tell her to stop. "Ok...sorry." Nicole finally backed off. Once we entered the driveway, my World Portable started to glow. I tried to hide it, I knew it meant something, I haven't heard from them in months. **_"Christine? Are you there?" _**a familiar voice called. My eyes widen, I forgot they could do that, but I never really experience it. I looked over and saw that everyone was staring at me. "Who is that?" Leena asked. "I-I'll meet you in the house. I'll be r-right back." I quickly jumped out for the pick-up.

I ran through the garage and through the back yard. I went into the barn, the safest place to be. (It was at least sixty to eighty feet away from the house.) I grabbed the World Portable off of my neck. "Hello? What's going on Shifu?" I started talking though it for the first time. **_"Christine, I know it has been a long time since you came here, but now we need you back."_**Shifu s voice informed. "Now? I-I can t leave just yet, I kind of have a problem." I worriedly explained. **_"What is that?" _**he wondered. "My friends. If I leave now I'll probably come back with scars and they would get even more suspicious than before. Tai Lung almost blew my cover today and..." I answered my explanation until Shifu stated, **_"TAI LUNG? But how? I thought you and Po defeated him."_**

"So did I, but I don't know. Something didn't seem right." I tried to explain, "I-I mean he was a man thinking that he may have changed forms like I did. But the next minute I knew, the man was confused and not Tai Lung. I knew he was in his eyes before." **_"But we do need you here." _**Shifu told me. "I'll come as soon as my friends are sleeping, by then they'll forget about today." I planned. **_"Alright. Keep your journey safe." _**Shifu agreed. I knew the deal was set and I walked back to the house.

Hours had gone by _(make that midnight.)_, the three of us all decided to get ready for bed. Suddenly Nicole asked, "Chrissy why can't you tell us about the fight?" **_Why is she back on this? _**"It's not that important." I mumbled my response. "Who was that voice we heard?" Leena now questioned. _**Now she's doing it too?**_ "No one." I grew louder. "What is going..." Nicole was about to ask again until I shouted, "**It was nothing, Ok!**" "Calm down, Chrissy." Leena calmly stated. "It's nothing to over react about." Nicole agreed with Leena. "I know." I calmly agreed, "I wish I can tell you everything but..." "But?" they both asked. "I'll...I'll be right back." I raced out of my room. I started to have a conversation with myself.

_"Maybe I should tell them the truth."_ **"You can t tell them, they won't believe you." **

_"But they are my best friends."_ **"You can't tell. You made a promised that you wouldn't tell anyone about it." **

_"Well they have to know sooner or later. If this keeps happening they ll get even more suspicious than before."_

I was clueless on this problem.

Before I could do anything else, I overheard Nicole's screams, "Chrissy, **HELP!**" Leena was also screaming too. I entered my room and both Leena and Nicole were getting sucked into the T.V. "Oh no!" I worried; **_Shifu must have pulled the portal out too early._** I tried to pull them out but they quickly slipped away. I raced though my room and grabbed two things, the World Portable and my backpack; filled with stuff I'll need on my trip. _(I was so unprepared for my last trip, but it really wasn't my fault.)_ I jumped into the TV at the last moment. I have to get my friends out of that world and fast. As I traveled the portal once again, I saw myself change back into the gray-brownish fur coated wolf I was seven months ago. I just hope my friends are alright.

I finally got out of the portal more gracefully than last time. The Valley of Peace was nighttime as it looked as the street were dark; not a lantern in sight. **_Great! That makes it even harder to find them._ _"Leena! Nicole! Where are you?" _**I called into the valley, hoping they would hear me. No response. "Now where in the..." I started asking myself until my wolf ears perked up. I heard sudden footsteps approaching, I was feeling unsure of whom it was. I had a bad feeling that I could be what I had feared. I gave a powerful kick at the incomer's face. **"OWWW!" **the voice cried in pain. **_Wait! That voice...it seems familiar._**I noticed that a lantern was near my and lit it to see who that person was. My eyes couldn t believe it...it was Po.

"Hey what give you the right to..." Po was about to argue until I held the lantern near my face. "Oh...Chrissy! You're back." Po happily rejoiced as he got up, rubbing his chin, "But seriously, is this some way that you say hello." "I-I m so sorry Po. Nighttime, being the Dragon Princess and all...you see how it is." I embarrassedly apologized. "I understand. But hey..." Po hugged me, "It's great to see you again." "It's great to see you, too. It's been at least seven months since I was last here." I stated. "Seven months? Really?" Po questioned, "Man it seems like forever since our last mission." "Yeah." I sighed in memory. I then remembered my mission. "But I have a question for you. Have you see two people come here, probably screaming?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, I did here some screams. I came out from my dad's place to see what was going on." Po thought. "Do you know where it could be?" I asked. "I don't know where exactly but it sounded like I came from over there." Po pointed straight ahead. "Alright. I need your help." I stated. "What exactly are we looking for?" Po wondered. "It's more like whom. My friends accidentally came here and I need to take them back before they discover more of this world." I continued looking around. "Why?" Po asked. _How am I gonna explain this problem? _I had toke a deep breath and started to explain "You see..." "Hey look!" Po exclaimed, "I've never seen those two before." I notice two animals lying on the ground, probably pasted out from the fall. I could defiantly tell that it was my friends. One of them was a penguin with a red Chinese shirt and a pair of silver glasses knowing that would be Leena. The other was a cheetah with black pants, purple Chinese shirt, brownish red spots and was six feet tall _(Not the normal height for any cheetah)_ seeing that was Nicole.

"Alright...now that I found them, I got to get them back. All I got to do is..." I stated, but when I pushed the button on the World Portable...nothing happened. I tried to think of my room with all of my thoughts but still nothing. "What the heck?" I exclaimed. "Uh Chrissy...not one person can think for other people. They all have to think of the same place together." Po gave the information about the World Portable. "So what, I got to wait until they wake up?" I questioned. Po shrugged. **"Ugh!" **I started to panic, "If they see this world they will freak. Can things get any worse?" Then it started to rain. "I stand corrected." I moaned as I plopped down to the ground. One thing ran though my head,**"WORSE DAY EVER!"**"Chrissy..." Po broke my thought, "We better get out of the rain." "Ok...I got Leena. Can you get Nicole?" I agreed with him as I picked now small Leena. "Let's go to my dad's place. We can stay there for the for the night." Po informed as we raced out of the rain.

It had taken a while but we made it to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. At that time we were soaking wet. **_(Great! I smell like wet dog.) _**"Po? Is that you?" Mr. Ping asked from another room. "Yeah, it's me." Po responded, "And I have some company." Mr. Ping finally came out of the other room, "Oh, Chrissy. You're back." "Yeah, I'm back." I replied, "And uh...I have my friends with me. Do you think we stay here for the night?" "Oh of course. You and your friends can stay in our guest room." He kindly offered. "Thank you, Mr. Ping." I gratefully toke his offer. "Follow me. I'll show you where it is." Po had leaded the way.

We finally got to the guest room, it looked empty. **_(I'm guessing they don't have much visitors staying there.)_**"Sorry it isn't like your home but..." Po unsurely explained as he set Nicole down. "Oh no, it's fine. You got to remember; I stayed in this world before. It's them I m worried about." I looked as I placed Leena down. "Now I'm making a wild guess that you never told them about your last visit here." He guessed. "I never told anyone. If I said something about this world, they would think I was crazy." I explained. "I see." Po agreed.

"Did you and Shifu tell the Furious Five about the real me?" I wondered. "Yeah it toke them a while for them to understand but they should of understood by now." Po chuckled. "What about your dad? Just out of curiosity." I continued. "N-no. I didn't know how he would reacted. Plus Shifu said to keep this secret in the Jade Palace only." Po explained. "Well I don't blame you. If I was in their shoes, I would feel the same when I found that secret." I stated, "Of course Shifu **DID** understood much faster than you." "Yeah, don't remind me about that." he remembered, it was not the best time in our adventure. "But we had a couple of good times. Like you re noodle moustache to impersonate Shifu." I giggled. "Or our battle training." Po started to chuckle with me. We cuckled our old joyful memories for a moment. "We did have some good times." Po finally stopped laughing. I gave a small smile.

I then started to yawn very loud and tiring. "I-I should probably let you sleep." Po suggested. "Yeah I'm pretty beat. I had a long day." I agreed with him. "Goodnight, Chrissy." Po stated. "Goodnight. It was nice to see you again." I stated. "Yeah...it was." Po smiled as he left the room. _**Man...I missed being in this world, so much.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:**

The idea for my friends for in that world was one of my friend's called "Penguin" due to being her favorite animal and the cheetah for the suggestion from Black Radier from the frist story.


	3. Calm Down, Gotta Stay

I tried to fall asleep that night, but somehow my mind was very restless. Many thoughts were running in my head. _Why did Shifu open the portal early? How could Tai Lung come back? And how can I get my friends back home without them noticing this world and their changed forms?_ **Ugh! I need some sleep!** I finally got my mind to shut up and close my eyes. I just figure this problem out tomorrow. As I was sleeping, I noticed a dream started to form. It was black as normal as some of dreams. But I suddenly heard a voice echoing, _"I'll give you one last chance to prove you are worthy."_ **_Wait! I know that voice! This...this can't be happening!_** Before anything else could happen in my sleep, I woke up in worry. I'm I going mad or was that just a dream. I tried to fall back asleep, but it was almost dawn. I got out of bed and tried to think this whole situation through.

I finally got down stairs to the kitchen. No one was downstairs, not even Mr. Ping was cooking before the customers came in. Well, I need some time to be by myself anyway. Luckily I have toke my sketchbook with me. I was best if I drew my troubles, I would get an understanding of my situation. Sadly nothing can't get onto my paper; if only I knew what was going on here, none of this would have happened. I was feeling a bit tired; I was just not used to waking up at this time anymore. The old ways were still affecting my body. I closed my eyes for a quick second and eventually fell asleep.

"Chrissy, wake up!" Po's voice suddenly shouted. I woke up in immediate shock. "I see that the bed was a little unconformable." Po questioned. "Oh no-no. I was up at dawn. My body is just not used to begin up at this time." I yawned. "Oh right. You live on the other side of the world." Po remembered. "Technically...I live on the other side of the world in a different universe." I corrected him. "Yeah, yeah. Of course." He sassed as he rolled his eyes. I silently chuckled under my breath. I forgotten he could be funny, even without the script speaking for him. "Anyway...how's your life been since you last came here." Po asked. "Normal...I don't like it." I responded, "I missed the adventure, the excitement. You never really get any of that in Lapeer." "Well...At least you're back now." Po stated.

"**Po!** Can you come here please?" Mr. Ping asked from another room. I knew that sound, the sound of struggle. "You need me to help?" I asked Po. "How do you know if he's calling for help?" Po wondered. "Trust me on this, I heard cries of help a million times and that's one of them." I explained. Po seemed confused on my statement, but I think he got it. As we entered, my ears were right. Mr. Ping was struggling with item's in his hands...wings...I don t know what to call it. "Can you help me?" Mr. Ping pleased. "Sure, dad." Po rushed to help his father. I came into action as well. "Oh, thank you Po." Mr. Ping thanked, "And thank you, Chrissy." "Ah, it's no big deal. It's what I do." I accepted his thanks. "So what Po had told me was true." Mr. Ping thought to himself. "What do you mean? "I had to ask. Mr. Ping started to explain, "Po has talked about you from quite some ti..." "Dad!" Po quickly interrupted. He started to blush a faded pink. I let out a small giggle with a little blush added to it.

**"AHHH!"** Some girls were screaming. **_Oh no...Leena and Nicole are up._** "What in the world was that?" Mr. Ping wondered. "Uh...can you give me a moment...Please?" I asked as I raced towards the stairs. _"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."_ I worried under my breath. As I entered the guest room, my thoughts were one hundred percent right. They were up and freaking out on each other appearance. I know I was like that but...not that bad. "Guys. **Guys!** **GUYS! CALM DOWN!**" I shouted at them for their attention. They stopped screaming...for a second.

"D-d-don t hurt us." Nicole coward in fear. "But uh...are you a part of Jacob's pack." Leena asked._ (A/n: Remember I said in the first one that she was addictive to Twilight.)_ "What? **No!** No, I'm not gonna hurt you guys. But I'll knock some sense to you if ya don't calm down." I warned them. "Ok! Who are you and what's going on here?" Nicole asked. "It s me...Chrissy, your friend." I explained. "Prove it." Leena questioned. "Ok Leena, I know you're addicted to Twilight. And Nicole, you always been playing with our hair because you want to be a hair stylist and you been doing that ever since you started Cosmetology at Ed-Tech this year." I gave my example.

"Chrissy? What...what happen to you?" Leena wondered. "What happened to us?" Nicole also asked. "We change when we go into different worlds. I found that out the first time I was here." I explained. "You have been here before?" They both questioned. "Yeeah. Once...seven months ago I came to the Valley of Peace." I replied. "Valley of Peace?" Leena questioned, "Isn't that the place where..." "Yes. It is the setting of **Kung Fu Panda**. You guys are now in a movie or as I like to call it...another world." I finally stated. "So...you have been lying to us?" Nicole asked. "You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." I explained, "But you guys are not going to deal with this for much more. I'm taking you back ho..."

"Chrissy?" Po suddenly called. "**What!**"I jumped, "Uh, what is it, Po?" "Shifu wants us." Po responded. "Can't it wait? I need to take..." I tried to explain the situation until Po stated, "He wants us there. Now." "N-now? You can't be serious." I worried. "It's what is says on this message I just got." Po showed me the message. "Po...it's in Chinese. I can't read Chinese." I informed Po. "Right...but it does say we need to be at the Jade Palace right now." Po stated.

I sighed in disgrace; I don't know what to do. I finally stated, "Well...I guess Shifu is gonna have to expect more with us." "What?" Po questioned. "What!" Leena asked. "What!" Nicole finally wondered. _**Great! First movie moment.**_ "I'm sorry guys. You're gonna have to stay here for a while more." I calmly told. "Uh, Chrissy...a word, please?" Po asked. I followed Po out of the room. As soon as he closed the door, he started asking in a hush tone, "Are you serious about this? Last night, you freaked out about them knowing this world, and now you want them to go to the Jade Palace. Shifu won't like this at all." "We don't have any choice. If they go right now with the World Portable, then I'll be stuck here. And I thought I made it clear the last time I was here." I argued. "Ok, ok. But the real question is will they accept our ways?" Po wondered. "I..." I sighed in disappointment, "I don't know. But I hope that they are willing to try."

Suddenly, the door opened with Nicole peeking out, "You know we can hear, you guys." I begged Po for them to go with us. Po gave in, "Alright...come on...uh." "Nicole and Leena." I silently informed him. "Right; Leena and Nicole, you're coming with us." Po told them. "Wait, Chrissy...when are we going home? Leena asked. "As soon as this is over." I responded as I grabbed my bag. Getting through the valley was a breeze. We finally got to the stairs those old horrible memories came back. I hated those stairs. Looking at Leena and Nicole's faces reminding me of when I first saw them. "Umm...is there some kind of an escalator or an elevator we can take?" Nicole asked. I rolled my eyes, "I'll give you a clue...**we're in ancient China**." I started climbing the stairs as I overheard Nicole answering her own question, "I guess not."

We climbed and climbed those dreaded stairs. We're only halfway through the stairs, Po and I were fine, but Nicole and Leena were dying. "Come on guys. We still have a little ways to go." I motivated them. "Chrissy...it's..." Nicole moaned breathless I slyly stated, "There will be food up there." Nicole shot up and continued walking. "Well one down..." I then noticed that Leena was still not going, "...And one to go." "You're nothing going to make me move. And **DON'T** you dare pick me up." Leena warned me. She was right; she was smarter than me to fall for something like that.

Have no fear, I'm gonna use her one weakness. "Wait a minute...is that Robert Pattinson?" "What! Where?" She shot up. "Up there. Go get him." I acted. She quickly waddled up pasted me. Po on the other hand, gave me a look that was asking, "What the heck was that about?" "What? It was the best way for them to get them up there." I explained. "O...k" Po awkwardly replied, "But what was with this Robert Patt-in-son." "He's an actor that Leena likes." I answered his question. He still gave me a weird, clueless look. "Boy...I guess I need to tell you about my life some other time." I raced up the stairs.

Finally, we made it to the same large red wooden doors of the Jade Palace. "Ok guys, just stay behind us." I told my friends. "Why?" Nicole asked. "J-just...stay behind us." I failed my explanation. But before I could even have the chance to touch the door, it automatically opened by its self. It turned out to be Shifu, standing by the door. He greeted, "Ah! I see that you made your journey here safely, Dragon Princess." As I bowed in respect, Nicole and Leena both exclaimed, "**The Dragon Princess!**"** _OOPS! Did I leave that part out?_**

* * *

I'm REALLY, SOOO SOOO SORRY that I haven't posted anything. But the School year is starting to die and I'll be out of School in the end of May. (well all the Senior will be out that is.)

But the best thing I can say is... I FINALLY got accepted to a College! YAY!

So in case that I don't write back soon, have a Happy Easter, don't eat too many sweets.


	4. Explanation, Secrets

Sorry about being slow at this, but senior year is the important year. Getting good grades in order to graduate, Senior Projects had to be presented (Which I got an '**_A_**' on it), also I'd done the talent show, for the fourth year in a row (in high school). I won first place in it...YAY!

Little news: I'm making a Wikia on the 'A Day with Kung Fu' series. You can check out the Characters from the series. Also I'll be making a list of what stories I'll be doing and there sumarries. It's not fully done but I hope you check it out.

Author's note: What you are about to read is actually true about me so please...no bad comments or anything. PLEASE! *Giving Puppy face*

Read and Review

* * *

"Christine...Who are they?" Shifu wondered. "What sir?" I acted, trying not to get my friends into this mess. Shifu was raising his eyebrow at me, seeing my lie. "Oh...oh them!" I looked behind me, "Well...umm. You see...it's quite an interesting story, Master Shifu...uh..." "May I speak with you...privately?" Shifu asked. "Yes sir." I groaned. As he was walking away, I had a bad feeling about this. I'm feeling that I'm in so much trouble. "Po, can you keep an eye on my friends?" I asked. "Why? Aren't they old enough to take care of themselves?" Po wondered. "Well yes. They are both almost seventeen. But that's not the point. They don't know this world like me." I explained, "So, just please...watch over them so nothing ever happens to them."

"The last time I checked, I was a Kung Fu warrior. **NOT** a babysitter." Po informed. "Come on, **_PLEASE_**. For a few moments." I started my puppy face _(It is actually much easier to do that since I am a wolf now.)_ "D-Don t even..." Po was trying to avoid it. I can easily tell that it was working. He finally gave in, "Alright." "Thanks, Po. Be back as soon as I can." I walked away. "You owe me big time Chrissy!" Po shouted in a joking way. I only rolled my eyes in his joking tone.

I followed in Shifu's path to the newly built Hall of Warriors. When I finally entered in, Old memories came back in my mind. On how all my adventures began. "What in the world do you think you were thinking? Bringing your friends to a world they have no knowledge of." Shifu finally exclaimed. "There was no other choice. The portal that you sent for had opened too early for me to even have a chance to come alone." I explained the situation. "But...I never sent out a portable." Shifu thought to himself. "What are you saying Shifu? You guys sent me here the last time I was here, right?" I questioned. "No Christine. Oogway was the only one that knew of your existence. He was the one that brought you here. And since you now own the World Portable...I figured that you can get here on your own." Shifu corrected me.

My mind grew blank; nothing can really describe my thoughts. It was all a mystery in my head, but no way to solve it. "Are you alright?" Shifu wondered. "I'm sorry Shifu. For the last twenty-four hours thing have been...well...unusual." I responded. I could tell that Shifu seemed to understand my thought for our conversation earlier, about Tai Lung possible return. "There is no way for the dead to rise again. He can't come back to life." He corrected my statement. "But...what if there is? I could tell in the eyes that it was him. I just know it." I muttered under my breath. I was pretty confident in myself, but would need more proof than my own eyes.

"Anyways, back to the subject." Shifu recalled, "It's the matter with your friends. I don't think that they would..." "Wait a minute Shifu!" I interrupted in worry, "You can't just kick them out like that." "Who said anything that I was going to kick them out. My only concern was the space for them to live in." He explained. "Oh..." I quickly understood, "Well...they can stay in my room. We can fit in there pretty easily." "Seems reasonable. But what about them training?" he wondered. "That's really based on them if they want to do it. We can't force them to do what they don't want to do." I responded. "You are right, Christine." He sighed in agreement, "But they must promise to obey out ways. Is that understood?" "Don't worry Shifu. I can guarantee that they will behave." I bowed in respect. "Always trust worthy, Christine. Now you better get going. You do have some things you need to settle with since you've been gone." Shifu bowed as well. "Of course." I walked out the door.

As I finally left the place, I searched around for them. Leena, Nicole and Po were gone. "Man...I must have been gone for a while." I mumbled. I looked around the place. At last, I found them at the Training Field. "Hey Chrissy! Over here!" Po called out. "Sup Po." I came over. "What happened over there?" Po asked. "Oh umm...he was only concern for where Leena and Nicole will stay. They'll be in my room and...Where are they exactly?" I recalled. "Over there." Po pointed at them, "They saw the equipment and they wanted to try them." My eyes widen in amazement. They were actually enjoying it.

"Maybe they could train. They have the skill." I thought in my head. "Chrissy, I never knew that this kind of stuff was so cool." Leena stated, "It's even better than the Rec. Center back home." "Well, if you guys like it you can train if you want to, that is." I responded. "Train?" Nicole asked. "Yeah, Kung Fu. Of course, I'll need some training as well, but Po..." I stated as I turned to Po, "You can help me out, right?" "Sure. What are friends for?" Po joyfully replied.

"Wait a minute. You're Po?" Nicole suddenly asked. "Yeah?" Po questioned. "Where were you this morning?" I wondered in my head. "Oh yeah! Now I remember." Nicole exclaimed, "You're that guy Chrissy has that cr..." "Has that crazy personality." I quickly replied, "I always said that people can have crazy, fun personalities." I was blushing redder than ever, my whole body trembling in nerves. "W-will you excused us for a minute?" I clenched my teeth at Nicole. I grabbed Nicole's wrist and pulled her in my direction. "What's with her? I overheard Po asking Leena. "Umm...it's kind of..." Leena tried to explain. "Leena! You two!" I called to her. She quickly waddled in my direction.

Once we got to an abandon place of the palace, I finally removed Nicole from my grip. "What is the deal? I thought we made an agreement not to speak of it anymore." I shouted in concern. "Sorry. It was a slip of the tongue." Nicole apologized. "I was only trying to say something else. A diversion to his mind." Leena explained. "Good." I understood them. "But what's the problem? You that we know you had this feeling with him ever since the movie came out." Leena recalled. "Don't remind me." I sighed, "But even if he did knew, it wouldn't work out anyways." "Why not?" Nicole asked. "Gee, I don't know, maybe because we are from different worlds. And what else...oh yeah, he's a panda and I'm a human. I think that the most difficult one of all." I loudly pointed out.

"Chrissy..." Leena called to me, "You even said that something about him makes you smile. If he finds something in you to make him smile, there could be a chance." "I don't know, Leena. We really don't have anything in common besides Kung Fu." I replied. "But you two just need to just need to know each other better. Like you said, you've been gone for seven months. You just need to start from scratch." Nicole included. "If we were starting from starch then it's the first movie all over again." I chuckled. Both Leena and Nicole silently chuckled. "Now that's the Chrissy we know." Leena recalled. I smiled in relief, I was so lucky to have good friends like these.

"Come on you guys. We got some work to do. Starting with our room." I announced. "Our room?" Leena wondered. "Oh right. You guys are going to stay in my room with me." I remembered. "You think that we can fit?" Nicole asked. "I think we'll be fine. Have I ever been wrong?" I surely replied. "More than once." Leena stated by knowing this so many times. Unfortunately she was right, I was wrong _(again)_. The room seemed to be a lot smaller than I remembered. Well of course you can't really blame me; I was gone for seven months. "There. That should do just fine." I finally settled the room. My bed was set horizontally while Leena and Nicole s bed was set vertically. "Wait! What about..." Leena was about to suggest. "No-no. Its fine the way it is." I immediately stated.

"Well...if it isn't the mysterious Dragon Princess." A familiar voice called. I turned around to find that it was Viper. "Viper!" I hugged her, "Oh I'm so glad to see you." "It's been a while." Viper agreed, "Who are they?" I noticed Viper was talking about my friends. "This is Leena and Nicole, my friends from my world." I introduced them. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys." Viper bowed. They quickly bowed back. "In case you have forgotten Chrissy, dinner is in about ten minutes. You're friends are welcome to join." Viper insisted. "Alright, Viper. We'll be there in a minute." I replied.

As soon as she left, I asked, "So...you guys never answered my question. Do you want to train?" "Sure. I'm up for it." Nicole quickly replied. "Ok." Leena included. "Alright...then we're not going to stay up late tonight, because we got to start our training early in the morning." I recalled as I walked out the door. "How early are we talking about?" Leena asked. "Uh...before dawn." I quickly answered. They literally fainted in that fear. Like ever teenager, they fear and hate waking up early. Well...that what happens when you do Kung Fu, especially for around here.


	5. Training Day, Singing Embarassment

I'm so so so SOOOOOO SORRY that I haven't posted anything in months! I need to get this one dealt with and** Three Miseries, One Cure** dealt with cause those are the longest stories I've ever dealt with. But I'll try to get it done, even though I'm now in college.

But I hope you like it.

* * *

Finally, it was morning...correction before dawn. I really couldn't sleep last night; the thought of Tai Lung was keeping me awake. I still wonder, could he still be alive. But the very thought of Tai Lung isn't going to disturb me today. I still can't believe that I get to train; it has been seven long, months since I last trained. But when I fought Tai Lung I was pretty decent. I was all ready to go...well almost. Both Leena and Nicole were still snoozing. And the sad thing is, I tried shaking them and they were as still as a rock. I grew very angry.

"Come on guys!" I exclaimed, "You promised you would train." Finally, Leena started to stir. "Hey, I've been up." she moaned, "I just didn't want to wake up yet." Great one down...and one to go. I need to get Nicole up, the real question was how. She was always hard to wake up. The idea-bulb lit up, with my evil smirk added to it. Once Leena placed her glasses on her beak, she grew worried with my smirk, "What are you thinking about Chrissy?" "Let's just say, 'If you can't do the time, don't do the crime." I responded as I left the room.

Finally, I came back in, with a cup of icy cold water. Leena realized what I was about to do. "Wait a minute Chrissy! Are you done living?" Leena wondered, "Don't you realize that she will KILL YOU if you do this." "Well she had it coming. Besides there is no other way I could to wake her up." I responded. Leena just looked away as I slowly tipped the cup. Think of it as a Chinese water torture. Finally, one drop had slipped from the cup and dropped into Nicole's fur. But nothing happened; she didn't react to it at all. "Huh? I guess I need more water for this." I questioned the situation. Leena started counting, "In three...two..." Suddenly, Nicole jumped up, I had no idea if this angry was true angry...or grumpy anger. "**ALRIGHT!** Who dropped water on me?" Nicole grumbled. Leena then pointed at me. "Hey! Don't be blaming me. You guys promised to train." "But...does it have to be this early?" Nicole complained. "Well 'the early bird gets the worm.' Beside you need to keep your promise." I stated, "Now come on. Training awaits."

We finally made it to the Training Grounds. I then remembered that I only did this stuff once. "So…what do you want us to do?" Leena asked. I was afraid of that. "Ok, uh…you guys start by doing some stretches…and…" I tried to figure out what to do. Each thing was like I've never seen before. "You have no idea what to do know, do you?" Nicole asked. "Well no…but I only did this stuff once seven months ago." I replied. "Why only once?" Leena asked. "It's a long story, but all I can say is Shifu taught me and Po very differently." I remembered. "Alright. So I suggest we go back to bed and…"Nicole was about to walk back to the room until I stopped her, "No, Nicole! You promise to train and that's final." "But wait; wouldn't Po know what this stuff does? I mean he was going to help us out." Leena remembered. I remembered that Po would be helping all of us with our training. "I'll go and find him, you two start stretching." I ran off to find him. It was obvious on where he could be…asleep.

I finally made it to his room to find he wasn't there. **_Well this is new! Po's awake at this time?_** I've never would have guessed this could actually happened. But if he isn't here, where is he? Wait a minute! If I know Po (and I do.), he would be in the Dining Hall. I quickly went over there to find him. To my great guessing he was there. "Morning Po." I called. "Oh! Chrissy!" I seemed to spook Po, "Wha-wha-what are you doing up so early?" "I was about to ask you the same question." I stated, "The last time I was here, I had to trick you to get up." "Yeah…I've been trying to get into the habit of it for a couple of months now." Po responded.

"Ah…I've gotten used to my habit of getting up at 6:25 in the morning for high school for the past four years." I compared my life in it. "Why that early?" He asked. "Because high school student have more time to do activities when it's over. Basically get to early leave early." I replied. "Hmm…makes sense." He thought about it, "But you still didn't answer my question." Oh, right! I almost forgot about Leena and Nicole. "Well Leena and Nicole wanted to train and since I've been at the Training field only once seven months ago…so I was wondering…" I was about to answer until Po stopped me, "Alright. I'll help you out Chrissy." "Thanks Po. You're a life saver." I happily rejoiced as we left the room.

I came back again to the training field and to my surprise…Leena and Nicole were back asleep. Typical. "Alright, you freaks! Rise and shine!"I loudly called out. They immediately got up. "Freaks?" Po questioned, "Don't you think that's a little harsh?" "Not to us." I replied. He seemed confused. "I'll explain later." I responded. "Alright, Leena you are gonna work on working on upper body strength and Nicole you are gonna work on spits." Po called out. "I'm sorry but I only do splits when I'm dancing." Nicole responded. "Nicky, you promised to do this." I pleaded. "She's right we can't do this kind of stuff period." Leena came in, "I was doing that kind of stuff just for fun yesterday. Besides you know I'm a singer, not a fighter." Leena started to clear her throat and…"Oh dear god." I silently remarked. "What's going on here?" Po questioned the situation. "Leena's gonna…"I was trying to explain until she started to sing.

* * *

**Leena:**_ When I'm a human being_

_I'll head back to old Lapeer_

_And I'll sing this voice so hard and strong_

_That people will cry in joyful tears_

_You may heard of Rihanna_

_That guy from Green Day_

_But all those guys can step aside_

_When they hear this girl sings it her way_

_Listen_

* * *

As she was vocalizing to the rhythm, Po gave me a very confused look. This was bad, a total embarrassment for me.

* * *

**Leena:**_ When I'm human_

_As I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna sing this voice_

_Till the cows come home_

_And everyone's gonna bow down to me_

* * *

I had to stop this before it gets worse. As she was bowing at the "applauding audience" I tried to stop her, "Leena! Leena you...have…to stop…Oh no." I then noticed it was Nicole's turn.

* * *

**Nicole:**_ When I'm myself again_

_I'll live the life I have_

_A great big party every night_

_**(To me)** That doesn't sound too bad_

* * *

I gave an annoyed sigh for this craziness.

* * *

**Nicole:**_ My best friends on my left side_

_Some guys on my right_

_A lot of fun to hold together_

_And that seems just about right. Hey Leena!_

_Life is short when you're done, you're done_

_We're in our world to have some fun_

_(To Leena) And that's the way things are_

**Leena:**_ Yeah right!_

**Nicole:**_ When I'm human_

_And I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna tear it up_

_Like I did before_

_And I swear on it, it's a guarantee_

* * *

I had to end this now. "You guys are going out of control. Can we work on training, please?" I yelled at them. "Come on Chrissy." Nicole replied, "We're just having fun." UGH! They are making me so mad that I just…just…Oh great…

* * *

**Me:**_** (Pointing at Leena)** you're modesty confounds you_

_**(Pointing at Nicole)** and you're sense of responsibility_

_I've work hard for this thing I got_

_And that's the way it's supposed to be_

_When I'm an a human being_

_At least I'll act like one_

_If you do your best everyday_

_Good things are sure to come your way_

_"What you give is what you get"_

_Someone said that and I'll never forget_

_And I recommended to both of you_

**All:**_ When were human_

_And we're gonna be_

**Leena:**_ I'm gonna sing my heart **(Me: I'm sorry, WHAT?)**_

**Nicole:**_ I'm gonna live the fun life_

_I just sighed and continued with them._

**Me:**_ I'm gonna do my best to keep your stay in this world_

**All:**_ When we're Human_

* * *

"Ok, if you don't feel that strongly about training, can you at least try it out?" I asked. They thought about it, but then quickly responded, "Alright." As they started to their stations, Po then asked me, "What was that about?" "A force of habit we have." I blushed from embarrassment, "B-but come on. Let's get started on training." Oh! I can't believe that they did that. They made me a total fool, and right in front of Po, too. They are so gonna pay for this.


	6. Distraction Cooking, Mystery Starts

Training has been a long day. I had forgotten that this training stuff takes up most of the day. It was finally at least six o' clock at night **_(That is if we were back in my world.__)_**. "Ok, everyone, you can stop for the day." Po announced. Once he finally said that, my arms and legs sighed in relief. I had also forgotten on how tiring training was. "So...do you guys still want to do Kung Fu and be warriors?" I asked them. "Well...we, as I speak for both of us. We do like...it...but..."Leena was gonna explain until Nicole came in, "It's just that, we don't really want to be Kung Fu warriors."

From that look in their faces, they feared that I would yell at them. But I only replied, "Well at least you tried. That's what really matters." "What about you? Did they give you a choice to be a warrior?" Leena wondered. I then started to remember seven months ago. "I was forced upon; due to me being the Dragon Princess and all, but...in a way...I guess I just choose for myself. I wanted to be a warrior and keep it that way." I stated. "But didn't want to leave and go back to the way things were?" Nicole asked. "Well...once. But really don't like to bring it up." I started remembering. **_(Basically if you can remember: Po didn't believe me and I almost lost the only friend I had there._**) "But I'm glad to be here." I stated.

"I think I'm gonna sleep for now on." Nicole complained. "Well that's a shocker. Sleep without dinner." Leena giggled. "On second thought..."Nicole added on. Me and Leena laughed at her, knowing how she is. "Well don't you worry; there will be plenty of food to eat for everyone." Po replied. I actually thought about this. Po was taking his time for us, I thought of doing something for him in return. I got to think of something and fast. "Leena!" I silently called to her. "Leena I need you for something." I continued. "What is it?" she silently wondered. "I need you to distract Po for a while. I'm gonna make dinner." I told her my plan. "But I thought Po is the one that cooks." She wondered. "Not for tonight that is." I replied.

"Are you trying to get on this good side to have him like you?" She gave me a look. "N-No! I'm just just doing something nice for him since he is doing something for us." I explained, "Just please oh please. Do this one thing for me." I used the puppy face. "You may be a wolf now but you know by now that the 'puppy face' doesn't work on me or Nicole." She stated. **UGH!** I forgot about that. "But I will do something; it's really Nicole you should be worried about. If she doesn't eat, she get's cranky." She insisted.

"Thanks a bunch Leena." I hugged her, practically picking her up. "**Hey-hey-hey!** What did I say about picking me up?" she angrily replied. "Sorry Leena-Beena." I put her down. "And another thing-"she was about to reply until Po came in, "Are you girls coming or what?" "If you don't hurry I'm gonna be eating all the food first." Nicole held her stomach in hunger. I winked at Leena for the plan to work. "A-Actually there is something I need to talk to you about." Leena came up with something. "Sure what is it?" Po wondered. As Leena was making her attempt of distraction, now was my chance to make the surprise. "And just where are you going?" Nicole wondered. "Nicky, don't say anything about this to Po. It's a surprise." I silently replied. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to make him like you." She stated with a hint of chuckle into it. "No! Why does everyone think tha-" I stated, "Just keep him here for an hour tops. Maybe a little more." I then ran out.

As I went into the kitchen, I gathered some of the things I would need. I had to make this a vegetarian kinds of food because making meat food...well...would be very awkward for them. Well the one thing I knew to make best was soup (I know that's kind of sad but come on!). Also I can cook pretty good, I passed my Food and Nutrition class with a 'B' (Well, it's better than nothing.). Vegetable soup actually does sound really good, now that I think about it. Ok so I need the radishes, the potatoes any kind of vegetable I could imagine. Not that I got all the ingredients unfortunately I needed one more thing. The pot. "Now where is that-" I started talking to myself, looking for that pot. I found it alright, all the way at the top shelf. Figures.

"Alright...I can do this." I motivated myself. I knew that there was no chair around to get me up there so I had to climb up there. It wasn't so bad. It was like when I climbed up the shelves for the paper the last time I was here. It may seem a bit challenging but I was determined to get it. I finally grabbed hold of the pot, mission accomplished. Suddenly, my legs started to wobble, not again. I tried to get a good grip but unfortunately my grip is never the best. I left the pot up there as I fell down. I fell down to ground hard and landed on my butt. "Chrissy?" a voice questioned. I noticed that it was Po; can things get anymore more embarrassing? The pot I was reaching for had just fallen on my head. Wearing it as an embarrassing hat.

"Chrissy? Are you ok?" Po called out. "Other than a slight ringing in my ear and a little pounding my head; yeah I'm fine." I replied taking the pot off my head. "What in world were trying to do? Kill yourself?" He wondered. "No and I don't think that you can die from hitting your head with a pot unless you were hit...really...hard." I replied. Po gave a questionable look, knowing that I was hiding something. I had to give up since he was there. "It was gonna be a surprise." I explained, "I was gonna make dinner for everyone since I knew that you do the cooking around here. Or assumed since you used to cook at your dad's restaurant and you cooked the last time I was here." "What? Oh Chrissy you don't need to do that." Po stated. "But I want to. Besides you're taking your time with training with us. I really don t mind at all." I honestly replied, "Plus it really gives me a great chance to cook around here."

Once I finally got all the vegetables washed, Po finally asked, "So uh do you normally cook when you are in your world?" "No, not really. My mom does the cooking. But I do cook little things when my parents are working late. I can only cook soup but I just finished my cooking class." I looked around for a knife. "A cooking class?" he questioned the thought of it. "Just an extra class I took at school. I learned to cook a little better and my teacher taught us how to set the table _'properly'_." I explained. He chuckled his question as he found that knife I was looking for, "Why you emphasize on _'properly'_?" "Cause I know how to set the tables _'properly'_. I've been setting tables since I can remember." I replied, "I even know how to set the table, Chinese style." "What?" Po shockingly wondered, "I mean...you...you live in the United States...right?" "There's more than to the eye than it meets." I smirked.

"So do you need me to help you out with anything? Like chopping up the-" Po started to ask until I announced, "Done!" Po looked at them and was truly amazed. All of the vegetables that I chopped were perfectly cut. I embassy questioned, "Did I mention that sometimes help my mom with cooking and mostly cut up vegetables?" "Why didn't you say or do any of this stuff the last time you were here?" he wondered in amazement. "I never really had the chance. But hey, a girl from another world at a place she only knew was a movie, I was...scared." I stated. Po questioned, "Why where you s-"

"Hey Chrissy! Is dinner ready?" Nicole came in. "Well not really. Just be surprised that I did get a head injury from this." I called out as I placed the vegetables in the pot, "Po can you fill this up with water, while I get the table set?" "Sure. I can actually see if you can do what you said." He grabbed hold of the pot. "Oh I will."I chuckled. "Looks like a spark is a flickering." Nicole chuckled under her breath. I looked at her, saying, **_"Not now!__"_** She just shrugged.

"Hey Christine! How is tonight's dinner coming?" I heard Leena's voice asking. I quickly froze at that. Christine? Leena never calls me Christine, on even if I was in trouble with her. "Well uh Leena...or I should really call you Leena-Beena, dinner will be in a little while." I stated, starting to get suspicious. "A while! Ugh! My stomach can't take much more of this!" Nicole complained. I just realized that Leena didn't react to the whole Leena-Beena. I knew very well that Leena's mom calls her that and I sometimes tease her with that as a friendly gesture. She always says something when I talk about it, but this time she didn't say anything.

"Uh Leena? Is everything ok?" I questioned her. She shook her head, stated to herself, "How did I get here?" "Leena-Beena?" I asked again. "Chrissy! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that..." She rambled on. Something's not right. She's now reacting to the Leena-Beena thing when I first said it, nothing happened. _"Something isn't right here."_ I mumbled, _"Could it be that's it-"_ "What did you say?" Po asked. "Uh There's something not right with the soup! Is there something we're missing?" I changed my train of thought. "Oh you're right! We need the noodles! I'll get it!" Po exclaimed. _"It could be Tai Lung; things are already weird enough since there are signs of him. But why is he after Leena?_" I continued my thought.

* * *

Sorry that's I've haven't written much but I have college stuff to deal with.

It's so hard to write this story and a bunch of other stories you want to right out as well. But I will try to make the best of it.


	7. Freaky Friends, Questioning Dreams

Thirty minutes went by and the aroma of the soup was starting to fill the air. "Soups on!" Po announced. "Ah! Finally!" Nicole rejoiced. "Calm down, Nicky. It's not the Irish Potato Famine." I replied. "Well let's hope it's actually good." Leena joked. "Hey!" I angrily stated. "Come on Chrissy. They're just kidding." Po pointed out. "Well the thing with Chrissy is she takes things very seriously. If you joke around with her, it's a problem." Leena explained. "I don't take things seriously!" I loudly replied. "See." Nicole pointed out. "Do you guys want dinner or not?" I angrily asked. "Ok-ok. We'll have that 'wonderful' soup." Leena responded.

I heard that sassy tone in her voice. I called her out, "Seriously Leena. Will you stop with th-" "Chrissy! Chrissy calm down. They're just joking around." Po calmed me down. I took a deep breath and sighed, "Alright." "Besides, I think it will turn out great." Po added. "Well you helped make it." I pointed out. "True," Po remarked," But it was your idea from the start." He was right on that. I only smiled, but a bit of a blush came in. I got to hide it fast or I'll never hear the end of it.

As Po came with bowl of soup in his hands, I had to ask, "Do you want me to help you out?" "No-no I got it. I've had some years of experience." He replied. "Right! Right I forgot about that." My light bulb flickered on. "No you didn't." Nicole replied. "Quiet!" I loudly whispered. As soon as he placed the bowls on the table, he announced, "Here you go." "Thanks Po." All three of us replied in sync. "Jinx's! HA!" I sassily shouted, "Now you guys owe me a soda." "We owe you nothing." Leena remarked. "Come on guys. It's the rule of jinx's. I'll have a Coke Zero, if ya don't mind." I stated. "No way, freak!" Nicole replied. "I'll take that as a complement, freak." I called out. "**Whoa-whoa-whoa**, Chrissy! She just called you a freak and you're taking it as a complement." Po questioned, "**Am I missing something here?**" I suddenly remembered, Po doesn't know our meaning of freaks.

"Po let me explain." I started," We first met each other because each of us has a weird interest or personality. So basically, the term 'freak' is a complement to us. We're the Freaks." "So, you call each other freaks for being different?" Po was starting to put the pieces together. "To us, being different is good." Nicole stated. "No one is normal." Leena added. "There is no such thing as normal." I concluded. Po nodded in agreement, "Makes sense to me." "Hey what's cooking in here?" Mantis's voice called. It was the Five; they must have finished their training. "Just some soup Chrissy made." Po replied. "With Po's help, that is." I included. "That Chrissy came up with." Po added. I questioned, "Why are you giving me the credit? It was-" "Cause you earned it. Now eat the soup." Po replied. I didn't fight back, finally taking his statement I ate the soup and it was actually delicious, better than I expect it to be.

After that dinner, all of us went off to bed for a good night's rest. But not me, not yet that is. I wanted to go to the Peach Tree, I've been thinking about what happened to Leena earlier; the possibility of Tai Lung having powers. I was grateful to see the Peach Tree again. I looked at the stars, started to silently talk up there, a talk with Oogway's spirit, "Oogway, I could use your help. I talked with Shifu, but he doesn't seem to understand. At least tell me, send me a sign on what is happening."

"What are you doing here?" Po's voice asked. He startled me. "Oh nothing, I'm just not tired yet." I replied. "Why is it that I find you here doing something?" Po stated. I knew what he was getting at. The last time I was here I was randomly singing, and he was there. Oh god I was so embarrassed by that. "At least I'm not singing this time." I nervously chuckled. "Right." Po smiled. "You know I never realized the stars here." I looked up at the stars. "You normally see that stars where you from?" he asked. "Not since I was a kid." I remembered, "When I was younger, I lived in the country. And there, you could see star galore. All of the constellations in the universe. Now I live much closer to the small city that I live now." "Do you still see the stars now?" he continued to his wonder. "Sometimes, but not like this." I sighed.

"So I want to ask about what you were saying before dinner. About you being scared the last time you were here?" He brought that up again. "It's kind of silly when you think about it." I only push it away. "I don't think it's silly." Po replied, "You can tell me." I sighed, "Even thought I knew you guys, I just didn't know how to talk to you guys. I never really talked to people in the past. I was lucky enough to have met Leena and Nicole in middle school. But I don't know. Besides I was trying to hide my true self, knowing I could mess up the entire plot line. And let's not forget about you not taking my word as a human being." "Yeah I know, I didn't know what I was thinking at the time?" Po replied, remembering that day. "I know." I agreed with him.

I started to yawn, "Well I better get some sleep. It's been a long day." "Yeah. Probably be best," Po yawned as well, "But maybe I could hear more of your life some time that you are here." "It would be quite a story now wouldn't it be." I tiredly chuckled. We walked to the Barracks and had that pleasant rest. Peaceful dreams filled the air. Of course, I wouldn't say that my dream was very pleasant. This dream was just like the one I had seven months ago. A black setting with me in my true form. This cannot be good. "Wha-what's going on here?" I called out. "It is a message you need to here." A voice replied. I know that voice anywhere. I turned to find that it was the pasted Master Oogway.

I quickly bowed in wondering, "I thought you were dead, Master." "I may cease to exist, but my spirit will live on forever." He stated. "Then what have you came to tell me?" I continued asking. "You need to prepare for your next mission." He replied. "Mission?" I questioned. "Yes. You must stop the enemy that you first faced." He responded. "Liz?" I wondered, "I know she's half evil and all but-" "That's not what I meant, young one." He chuckled, "I mean your enemy you faced with the Dragon Warrior."

Tai Lung? Why would Oogway be talking about him? "I thought he's long gone. We defeated him seven months ago." I remarked. "No, my child. As I can recall the Dragon Warrior defeated him, and now it is your turn." Oh right! Po defeated Tai Lung, not us; I barely did anything if I can remember. But wait my turn? "Oogaway what do you mean; that's it's my turn? I mean Tai Lung is gone, nonexistent right?" I asked. "Not entirely. He's only half defeated." He stated. Half defeated? What in the worlds does that mean? "You must be braver than before." Oogway started to leave, "But it shouldn't be that hard for you. With your pure heart." "Oogway?" I called to him, but he was gone, "Oogway!"

This isn't getting me anywhere. I need to know what's going on. "Oogaway I'm not afraid anymore! I'm not afraid of him!" I told him, "Po may have stopped Tai Lung once, but I'll do it again. If he ever had the courage to meet me face to face. Warrior to warrior, I'll-" "You'll do what, Christine?" another voice called out. No no it couldn't be. "You you can't be here. This must be a dream. You're dead!" I stated. "How do you know? You can't know what is real or a dream. Considering you're a dreamer." He recalled, "You've seemed to seen my signs of existence. What give you the belief that you're dreams may be playing trick on you?" He wondered. "I'm not dreaming this time. I've known for too long now that this is all too real to be one." I boldly announced, "Dreaming isn't a bad thing as long as we know what to do with them. Something that you've never understand." "You show courage. Or at least trying to." Tai Lung's eyes started to appear, "But is it enough?" A sudden flash blinded my eyes causing me to...wake up.

I'm back into reality. Leena and Nicole are peacefully asleep; with the account of Nicole snoring. I remembered bits of my dream or was it a nightmare? Anyways, it was telling me that danger is near. I defiantly have a strong feeling that Tai Lung could come back. But is that even possible? Even if it does happen I need to be ready. I mean this is first training day in seven months and it has been a long time since my last battle. I got out of bed and headed out for my training.

* * *

I'm really, REALLY sorry about the delay. I've been busy with college, been having a bit of a writer's block with this. I hate when those happen. If some things are confusing in this chapter,(ex. the stars, 'half evil' with Liz.) they will all be explained later on in this story or future stories.

Hope you liked this chapter and get ready for more to come.


	8. Training Accident

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I has a bit of a writer's block. Don't you hate it when you know what you want to write but can get it with out making sense. But I also had school to finish up. But now I'm out for the summer and I just survived my first year of college. :D

Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, it may not be much but it's the best I could do. Read and review. :)

* * *

I'm so tired but I need to keep going. It was at least an hour after sunrise and I'm still going. I went through all of the wooden soldiers to keep myself going. I hit, I blocked; I tried to keep myself ahead of the game. "Chrissy?" Po's voice called. I got distracted, but that one second hit me in the jaw. Not again. "Chrissy, are you ok?" he worried. "Yeah I'm fine. Not the first time I've been hit in the jaw." I rubbed my chin. I walked over to the adversary, started punching it as if it was a punching bag. At least I was more caution with it then the last time I dealt with it. "So uh how-how long have you been out here?" he asked. "All night." I replied, continuing hitting the adversary. "All night!" Po shockingly noticed, "Why did you do that?" "I've been gone for seven months. I need to catch up with my training. HIYA!" I finally defeated that thing by kicking it to the other side of the room. Onward to the next activity.

"Hang on a Kung Fu second Chrissy!" Po stopped me, "You have been working way too hard. I mean, you trained all day yesterday and now this." "I said I need to catch up." I stated, "And I'm not stopping till I get hurt." But you wouldn't believe it, my ankle gave out at that moment and it really hurt. "OWW!" I had to scream. "What is it? What happened?" Po asked. "Ugh! It's just my ankle. But it should be fine in a few minutes." I lied. It really did hurt, like a few hours rest; but I have to train, can't show weakness. "Chrissy I may not know you that well but I can see that you are lying." He replied. "Wha what makes you think of that?" I fake wondered, trying to hold back the pain. "You have that look. Plus tears are forming." Po pointed out my flaws.

I tried getting up, to prove that he was wrong. "I'm telling you. I'm fi-OWW!" I yelled as I fell back on the ground, "Oh Jesus Christ!" "Chrissy, I think you need to stop training for the day." Po announced. "No Po. I'm fine!" I stated. "No you're not. You can't hide it from me." Po started to argue with me. "Look I'm not gonna stop. A Mullins never quits!" I shouted. I suddenly paused at my situation. Did I just say "A Mullins never quits."? "What does that have to do with your pain?" Po questioned. I didn't answer, I just thought about what I said.

"Chrissy?" Po started to worry, "Chrissy are you ok?" "A Mullins never quits." I softly thought in my head, "Why in the worlds did I say that?" "Come on Chrissy. I'll help you up." Po lends his hand out. I couldn't ignore his offer and tried to get up again, this time with help. My ankle was trying to make me fall until Po got a hold of me in the nick of time. "Ugh! Thanks, Po." I struggled to hold on. "No problem, Chrissy." Po replied, "Now let's get you back into your room. You deserve a rest." "But I-" I was about to state until he announced, "You need to rest." "Fine." I mumbled as we slowly walked back towards my room.

It was a little while later when Po finally asked me, "So Chrissy. What did you mean by what you said?" "The 'a Mullins never quits' thing?" I stated, "It's just a saying my dad says to me and my sisters. I never liked saying that, but it tends to slip out." "Why don't you like saying that?" Po wondered. "Well think about it. When we say it, it mean as the entire family is the same. But not every Mullins is the same." I explained. "Right. Nobody is normal." Po remembered, "But wait, are saying that you're not normal. Even in your household." I had to end this discussion, "It's kind of a long-"

"Chrissy!" Leena and Nicole shouted. I guess they must have noticed my absence this morning. "Where have you been?" Leena was the first to ask. "And why are you limping?" Nicole noticed. "Chrissy decided to train all night and now she needs some rest." Po explained what happened. "Why were training, you never did any of that stuff back home?" Nicole asked. "It's just because- OW!" I started to explain my ankle was starting to hurt again. "Alright. Let's you to bed." Po announced. "Ok, see you later Chrissy. We'll be in the Dining Hall when you're rested." Leena called out as they left. I honestly hate this. I really do.

Finally we made it back to my room. "You might wanna help me out since I can't use this leg and all." I replied. "Right." Po stated as he helped me down to my flat bed. Once I was set on my bed, I took a better look at the ankle. "It's not broken or anything but it is swollen. All it needs is ice over it." I announced. Po looked at me funny and asked, "How do you even-" "I know what broken bones look like since it has happened in the past and my dad has broken more bones than anyone else I've ever known." I explained. He had a blank, surprised expression on his face; he seemed to be doing this a lot. "You know a lot about these things, don't you?" he finally wondered. "Not-not everything. They're just past experience and knowing my dad." I replied. "I'm gonna get some ice. Just stay here and try to relax." He left the room.

Oh boy! I can't go anywhere all because of this swollen ankle. But maybe I should get some rest; after all, I've been up all night. Maybe I should *yawn* get some sleep. Like that I was out like a light, sleeping peacefully. Well I wish I could say peacefully since all I could think about was that dream, Oogway telling me about being half down and Tai Lung's voice. I don't know what's going on but I got to find out until I know what is going on here. But is it really important or am I just crazy.

What seemed to be minutes later were really a couple hours later, I finally woke up. I was well rested and took the melted ice pack off my ankle. It was cold but the swelling was gone. I moved it slightly to find that it was all better. At least that was a good sign. Well I just need to get out of bed and back to training. I was only out in the hallway when Po called, "Hey Chrissy! Where are you going?" "Well since I am now well rested and feeling much better, I'm gonna go back to training." I explained as I was walking away.

"I don't think so, Missy." Po stopped me, "Shifu found out about this and he agrees with me that you need to relax." "Well what else am I suppose to do? This isn't the 21th century when technology is around." "There are other things besides tech-no-lo-gy. You can meditate, relax, you can even go down to the Valley of Peace." Po explained, "I'm actually going down there right now to help my dad." "You still work at the noodle shop?" I asked. "Yeah. Dragon Warrior or not I still help him when I have the chance. I was actually there helping him when you and your friends came here" he explained.

"Actually now that I think about, maybe I could walk around the valley. I'd never had a chance to see it the last time I was here." I replied. "Great! You want me to show you around?" Po asked me. "Yeah sure. Let me just get Leena and Nicole to see if they want to come as well. They would be pretty bored staying here anyways." I walked out to find them. "There're still in the Dining Hall, in case you're wondering." He informed me. As I left, I decided to take a break from this whole Tai Lung thing. Maybe it's nothing. On the other hand no don't think about it, just relax and explore the Valley of Peace. It could be pretty cool to see the place then just from the TV screen.


	9. Valley Adventure, Action and Mystery

Hey Guys I'm really sorry for being two months over due. Things have been a little distracting. But now I'm back. I'm gonna try to work on this story more. I'm also planning on making short stories as well.

I'm also trying out a different writing style. I hope it's a little better.

R&R

C.M.

* * *

It may have taken a while but the four of us made it to the bottom step of the stairs, entering into the Valley of Peace. Clear skies, the sun's shining; it was nice today.

"Now tell me again why we had to climb all the way down just so we have to go back up to it?" Nicole wondered in complaining. "Because, it's a nice day and we should have a chance to get out of the Jade Palace for a day." I angrily explained knowing Nicole's ways. She can be such a child.

"Relax Chrissy; it's supposed to be a relaxing day." Leena remarked. "She's right; you need it after training all night, plus hurting yourself." Po reminded me.

It was only a minor injury but they're both right.

"You guys are right. Let's get over to the Noodle Shop." I announced.

"Great! I'm starving." Nicole's stomach hungrily replied.

"You never stop thinking about food, do you?" Leena rhetorically asked.

"Well you've knowing me since seventh grade. Now let's go!"She ran off.

I hate when she does that. She doesn't even know where she is going. In fact, I don't really don't know the way either.

"Wait for us! NICKY WAIT UP!" I shouted, but she still kept going. UGH! Where's a leash when I need it?

"Come on, let's catch up with her before we lose her." Leena tried to run.

I found it a little humorous with her persuasion to run but couldn't with her tiny webbed feet. But I got to help her out.

"Uh Leena you want me to carry you or something?" I questioned her speed.

"Fine, but this one time." She replied as I picked her up, "Never speak of this."

"What ever Leena-Beena."

"CHRISSY!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. We finally made it to the Noodle Shop and Nicole was surprisingly at the doorway.

"It's about time you guys showed up!" Nicole stated, "And why are you holding Leena?"

Leena struggled to get off, but it let go of her.

"Alright now I'm gonna go inside and help my dad. You guys want anything?" Po was about to go in.

"YES!" Nicole Loudly Announced.

Po gave a shocked look. Not good, she totally embarrassing me.

"Sorry about her she has a huge appetite. She has the endless stomach." I tried to apologized with Nicole's actions.

"Oh it's ok. At least dad will be happy about it." Po seemed to understand, "What about you two? You guys want something."

"Oh nothing for me. I wanna go to a bookstore or whatever you got around here to read." Leena announced. "There is a scrolls place down the road a bit. They always have some of the best legends there." Po informed her.

Legends? Hmm maybe I should take a look at this. Day off or not, I need to understand what's going on around here with this Tai Lung business.

"I-I'll go with you too. It's just down the road?" I asked Po.

"Yeah down the road on the left, can't miss it." He pointed the way.

"Thanks, be back in a few. Or until Leena has enough." I took Leena with me.

Leena was having trouble again with keeping up.

I started to ask, "Do you-"

"If you must." She quickly accepted.

As we were "walking" towards the scroll place Po told us, I glanced around the village. It was a lot bigger than I remembered for my last visit. Of course the last time I was here, I was down here twice and the second time was with fighting Tai Lung.

"Chrissy where are you going? It's right there!" Leena broke me out of my trance.

I now see the place.

"Sorry." I apologized as I placed her down. We looked around the place. I forgotten one thing that we both can't do we both CAN'T read Chinese.

"Chrissy is there any scrolls here that are not Chinese?"

"I honestly don t know. Ask the owner." I told her as I continued looking around.

Finally one scroll caught my eye. It had an interesting mark on it something I can't remember but it was dark red, like blood. I grabbed the scroll and began looking at it. Once again, I failed to remind myself that I can't read Chinese. Man what's wrong with me?

"Ex-excuse me sir?" I called to the owner, "I'm sorry but I'm not from around here. Could you tell me on what this scroll is about?"

It was a male duck, my guess in human year at the age of forty. He glanced at it and answered, "It's an old legend on spirits. Spirits that can return for good or bad reasons."

This could actually help me out. "How much is it?" I asked.

"Seventy Yuan."

Yuan? I don't have that kind money. I have dollars, not Yuan. I looked in my pocket and came to a shocked. I knew I had some cash on me but my dollars turned into coins. Yuan coins.

Huh? I guess it happened like I changed into a wolf.

"Maim, do you have the money for it?" he was concern about it.

"Oh! Here is that enough?" I cautiously gave him the money.

"Right on the dot. Thank you and have a good day." He happily took the money. As Leena and I left, she wondered, "Why did you take that scroll? You can't read Chinese."

"Not yet that is. I'm gonna learn, somehow."

We walked back over and what a surprise, Nicole was still eating. And an even bigger surprise was she had eaten three bowls and is on her fourth.

"Gezz Nicky. Hungry much?" I questioned her endless stomach.

"I can't help it! It's so good."

"That's because of its secret ingredient." Po replied.

"Po, you know I know what the secret ingredient is. How else would you know what the scroll really meant?" I remembered.

"What scroll?" Leena questioned.

"Come on, don't you remember?" She only shrugged.

I keep on forgetting that her and Nicole don't know the movie like I do. Besides they saw it only once and it was in the movie theatre.

"AHH!" some random screaming happened.

"What in the worlds is going on?" I questioned the commotion. Po took a peak out the archway to see what was happening.

"Bandits are at it again." He announced.

"Does that happen regularly?" Nicole asked.

"About every week."

"You guys better stay here. Po and I will handle this." I ordered them. But somehow Po stopped me, "No I'll handle this, you'll stay here."

"What! Why? I'm well rested and healed. Besides there could be double the amount of bandits for you to fight off alone."

It looked like he was gonna start another argument but called it off," I'll call you when I need you."

It really didn't seem fair but he left before I could have a chance to veto his statement. Man he's so stubborn today.

I was about to leave when Leena remarked, "I think you should stay here, until he's needing your help."

"I don't care what he says, I'm going."

"AHH!" Nicole screamed in pain.

"NICOLE!" we came over to her.

"You shouldn't have had so much noodle soup." Leena told her.

"It it's not the soup." Nicole cringed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I worriedly asked. "I-I don't know. It-it feels like someone is is-" "Is what?"

Before she had a chance to answer me, another scream called, this time it was Leena. "What in the worlds is going on there?"

All of the sudden, Nicole lunged at me. Pinning me to the ground.

"Nicky what are you doing?" I questioned her actions.

"You're time is up, Christine." She angrily replied. I didn't like this, not one bit. I got her off of me and just at that moment, Leena attacked me. She leaped from behind and grabbed to hold of my head.

"Leena! Cut it out!"

"Not until you are done for Christine!"

Christine? Oh no! As I got her off and started deflecting their attacks, I heard Po shouting, "Chrissy! Get over here!"

Oh no! Not now! I got to get these guys act together and help Po. If there was a miracle to help me out, then maybe I could handle this.

I then notice some rope nearby. Convenient, but it might work to calm them down. I quickly grabbed it and tied them both together. It was a little tricky but I managed it.

"That should do it. Now stay."

"CHRISSY!" Po shouted again.

I ran away from them knowing they couldn't do any harm.

I finally came over to Po. A group of crocs were at him or is it alligators. I can never remember-

"Chrissy, a little hand here?" Right! Get going. Po and I worked together to get rid of those guys. We defiantly made sure that they wouldn't bother the valley anymore for now.

As they cowardly ran away, I complained on them leaving, "They's getting away!"

Po stopped me, "Don't worry about it. They'll be back and we'll get them."

As we got back to the Noodle Shop, Po wondered, "What took you so long?"

"You're not gonna believe this but-" "Hey Chrissy. Why are we tied up like this?" Nicole asked.

They're back to normal we'll almost normal. But how did it stop or even start in the first place?

"Get us out of HERE!" Leena shouted.

Po and I worked together to get them out.

"It must have been those bandits that did this." Po recalled.

"Ye-yeah. Wasn't it guys?" I tried to convinced them to buy that statement.

"There were no bandits here, son." Mr. Ping came from the kitchen.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Po questioned.

Oh please don't, Mr. Ping.

"These two were causing a ruckus here. Luckily Chrissy was here to settle them down."

"What!" Po shockingly staed.

I got of think of something fast before anything else happens.

"Uh we better get back to the Jade Palace. If we leave now we'll make it before sunset." I grabbed Leena and Nicole and tried to get there before Po started asking more questions.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE PICKED UP!" Leena shouted.

First Leena and now Nicole, why is he after them? I know that things were looking bad; I got to find out about this now before anything else happens. But where to begin?


	10. A Trip to the Prison with Friends

_**AH-HA! I'm a lot quicker this time .**_

_**Anyways, hope you guys like it.**_

* * *

The next day rolled on by. Even though I slept much better than last night, I woke up pretty early this morning. I need to know what is going on around here. Strange reaction to my friends and Oogway telling me of another mission. All of these somehow relate to Tai Lung and some form of an afterlife. I should know of Tai Lung's life but the movie wasn't enough. I have to find out more.

I remember that Chorh-Ghom prison had Tai Lung for twenty years, before he came back to the Jade Palace. He had to think of a plan at the time. Chor Guhm is where I'm gonna go.

I quickly got out of my bed and went to the Hall of Warriors, in search for a map that around the area. Surprisingly, Shifu wasn't there but it was good enough for me for him not to know. I started searching through the scrolls. I just keep on forgetting on my lack of reading Chinese, but I just have to focus on the pictures. If I could identify certain things, than they would work for my journey.

Finally, I found the perfect map. I noticed the Jade Palace on the map and seeing Chorh-Ghom Prison as well. Luckily I brought my sketchbook with me and just copy the map on my page. I don't want to risk it and take the map with me. As I looked at the details f the map, it was pretty simple enough.

The distance from here to the Pool of Scared Tears is double the amount the time that it will take from here to Chorh-Ghom. So that's about half a day's journey. If I leave now, it would be the best.  
But wait, I can't go alone and I can't let anyone know about it. If Shifu wouldn't accept this problem, who's to say that anyone else would. My only option is to take Leena and Nicole.

I raced through the Dining Hall to gather some supplies for the road. Everything was all set; all that was left was to get Leena and Nicole up.

Once I came into my room, both of them were still sleeping. Seeing on how Nicole was still snoring.

"Hey. Hey guys." I shook them awake, "Wake up."

"Wha what's going on?" Nicole mumbled awake. "We're leaving."

"We're going home!" Leena exclaimed.

"Shh!" I shushed her, "No not yet. We're on a mission."

"What mission?" Nicole asked again.

"To know more what's going on here. You guys have been acting weird lately and I have some strong feeling that it could be Tai Lung?"

"What do you mean acting weird? We're feeling fine."

"Actually now that you mention it. I have notice a strange feeling with my actions." Leena remarked.

"See what I mean. Tai Lung is up to something and I need to know more about him and his plans."

"I thought you would know everything about him."

"Not everything. The movie may tell us about the character but there are more pages in his story. I need to know what his strengths, battle techniques everything."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nicole shouted.

"SHH! Not so loud." I covered her mouth.

Getting out of there went smoothly. We walked down mountains and had to climb up more mountains. I never heard the end of Nicole's complaining. Plus Leena was having a hard time with keeping up, so Nicole carried her since I was in charge of leading the way.

After a while, Leena remarked, "Wait, did you get permission to do this?"

"Well uh." I tried to give my answer. I didn't know to ether lie or tell the truth.

"Chrissy! What will happen if they find-"

"They won't find out. Before we left I left a note saying we went out on a hike. They don't even have an idea on where we're going."

"Where are we going, exactly?" Nicole wondered.

"Well I said that I need to know more about Tai Lung." I reminded them, "The best place to go is to where he spent half of his life after he became evil."

"You mean the prison Tai Lung was in?"

"Chorh-Ghom Prison to be exact."

"But wait, that place is very secured." Leena reminded me.

"It was a secured place. My guess is that they closed it down after Tai Lung destroyed it." I stated, "So I guess it's now abandoned."

"Well how much farther? My feet are killing me." Nicole complained.

I grabbed my hand drawn map and glanced at it, "According to the map, it says we are only halfway to our destination. Come on, let's get going."

"Couldn't we at least stop and get something to eat." She continued with the complaining.

Finally we made it to the Prison. The air was much colder than I expected, but I'm a wolf it shouldn't bother, right?

"Ah this feels much better on my feathers." Leena recalled, ruffling her feathers.

"B-b-b-but now I'm fr-fr-freez-z-z-zing." Nicole shivered.

"Alright guys. We need to be careful around here. Who knows what dangers could happen here."

"Don't w-w-w-worry Chrissy." Nicole replied.

"We got your back." Leena stated.

We walked into the deserted prison. It was destroyed pretty badly, worse than I've seen on the screen. Both Leena and Nicole were looking nervous with being in this place.

"Will you two relax? It's like no one died here I think." I sighed in complaint.

We finally came to a complete halt. There used to be a bridge as I can remember, but it was busted up from the destruction. So nothing but a three thousand feet drop.

"Alright, this is where we part for now, " I searched in my bag for some rope, "I'll go down there myself."

"Wait what about us?" Leena wondered.

"I want the both of you to stay here; I can't risk you guys going down here with me." I tied the rope on a nearby boulder, "Besides I want you guys to keep watch in case someone comes."

"And what if someone does come?" Nicole worried.

"Then use your defense skills you learned." I took hold of the rope, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." They gave me hope as I traveled down.

"Ok just don't look down. Don't look down." I told myself as I traveled down deeper in the prison. It was getting darker the farther I went down but luckily I brought a lantern to see where I was going.

I suddenly felt a jiggle on the rope.

"Nicky? Are you alright?" Leena's voice echoed on the walls.

Another jiggle came, I feared that Tai Lung has taken over Nicole. I got to get back up there and at least stop her from doing any harm.

Another jiggle, this time it was much harder.

"Nicky, stop it!" Leena cried again.

"What's going on up there?" I had to ask.

"She's cutting the rope!"

Oh dear Oogway! I got to get out of here. A 1,500 feet fall is not good for me. I quickly got climbed us as fast as I can. I was losing weight on the other side.

**SNAP!**

There was nothing but thin air holding me. Falling down to my death. And this is why** I HATE HEIGHTS!**

I suddenly noticed a rock formation, big and strong enough to hold me and stop my falling. With quick pacing I roped up and was saved from being a pancake. I slowly went down and landed on a rock platform.

"Chrissy! You alright!" Leena cried.

"Yes! I'm fine! Now's Nicole?"

"She's fine but-"

"Chrissy I'm really sorry!" Nicole apologized, "I don't know what came over me."

"I understand." I stated, "Listen, I need you guys to find more rope. I'm at least three thousand feet down!"

"We'll be back as quick as we can! Don't go anywhere!" Leena recalled.

"Now where in the worlds where I go?" I muttered under my breath.

I looked around on where I stood. I recognized this place, this is where Tai Lung stood. I searched for clues. It was really hard to find some but there was one thing here. Looked like some kind of writing carved on the ground. It was apparently written in Chinese.

"OH! Why can't anything here be in English? I mean I'm in China but come on!" I complained.

Well you would be upset too if the one clue was written in an unknown language.

I looked at my World Portable and wondered, "Can you do more than transport and communicate?"  
I looked around and saw nothing worth telling. But I was curious on what each symbol meant. I pressed on one of them and it faintly glowed. I wonder.

I placed the World Portable on the written ground, thinking of the English language. I pushed the center and a sudden flash of orange-yellow appeared. It was quick, but with one look the writing on the floor was now in English.

"Wow! Cool trick." I praised the World Portable as I placed it back on my neck, "I'll keep that one in mind."

Now what's this writing about?

**_~I, Tai Lung, am a prisoner in this prison for a foul crime. ~_**

FOUL? He can't be serious.

**_~They tend to keep me here forever. I think otherwise. One day, I am to be free with an unexpected turn of events. I will have my rightful place of being known as the Dragon Warrior. Also, I will find this unborn child, who is to be the Dragon Princess I once heard Oogway speak about.~_**

Ok WHOA! I can understand Oogway understanding me and my past but Tai Lung seeing me as the Dragon Princess before I was even born. That's just creepy.

**_~I will fulfill my destiny, even after death. ~_**

"Even after death?"

Could this be the real deal of his plan? Maybe that scroll I got yesterday could help me out. Luckily, I can use the World Portable to read it now.

I suddenly heard a thud from behind. I quickly realized that it was a rope. Leena and Nicole must be back if the rope's here.

"Alright guys! I'm coming up!" I started climbing up the rope.

My upper body strength is not the best but I want to get out of here, so keep climbing, girl!

Three thousand feet later, I made it back to leveled ground. Leena and Nicole were there.

"How...How in the worlds did did you find that long of a rope so fast." I breathlessly wondered.

"We uh...we has some help." Leena nervously replied.

"Help? From who?"

"From me." A different voice came in.

Wait a minute, is that-

"Shifu! Wha-wha-what are you doing here?" I asked, now with nerves on my side.

"The same thing I was going to ask you." Shifu recalled.

"We're sorry Chrissy." Nicole apologized, "As we were leaving to get some rope, Shifu was coming up here. He figured out your note was fake."

"Yes. Do you have any idea on how much danger you put yourself into?" he forcefully asked.

"I-'m sorry Shifu. I did some exploring and the rope...gave out." I had to lie. I can't have Shifu finding out more on this Tai Lung business. He already told me that there was no way he could come back.

"Very well but for leaving the Jade Palace grounds without permission deserves punishment. Tomorrow you will not train; you will do chores around the Palace instead." Shifu ordered, "Do you understand, Christine?"

"Yes, Master Shifu." I groaned in silences.

"Good. We must be going." Shifu lead the way.

After a while, we made it back to the Jade Palace. Disappointment was on my shoulders.

"Christine may I speak with you for a moment?" Shifu asked.

Nicole and Leena looked at me in worry, fearing I would be in more trouble than before.

"You guys go ahead, this shouldn't take long." I told them to go ahead.

Once they left, Shifu announced, "If you please come with me, I shall say what I need to say."

I grew curious about this and followed him towards the Hall of Warriors.

"I want to talk to you about yesterday. Po remarked that Leena and Nicole were attacking you yesterday at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. Is that true?"

"Master Shifu, I know you told me about if they pasted the line in this world but it wasn't their fault."

"How was it not their fault?"

"I can't really say. But I know them really well and they would never do such a thing, ever."

"You really care for them do you?"

"Of course. They are like sisters to me. Sure we have some fight but still, the best of friends I could ever ask."

"Friendship is a powerful thing to posses."

"I should know. Knowing Po helped me out the last time I was here."

"It's even greater than that. Let me tell you a legend about friendship." Shifu explained, "There was one a warrior like you, he respected the people and never asked for more. One day, he was wounded in battle. Left for death. But suddenly one person that was a dear friend to him, saved him from dying. So one friend, a true friend, is a big difference to a person's life."

This story that Shifu told me was interesting but what would it do with my life.

"Now get some, Christine. You have a long day ahead with doing those chores."  
"Ye-yes Shifu. Of course."

I was just at the door when Shifu announced, "Oh and Christine, Let's not have any more trouble now."

"Yes, of course." I left the building.

As I headed back toward my room, I kept thinking about what I've discovered about Tai Lung and what Shifu told me about friendship. Now how in the worlds could they connect? I don't know but I gotta get some sleep for doing chores in the morning. The Jade Palace is huge and one person doing the chores is **A LOT** of work.


	11. Chores and the Five

_**Hey what do you know...another Chapter. I promise things will get a little fast. I'll try but since I'm at school it's kind of a hassle. **_

_**Now I'll admit, this isn't really a good chapter but it Show a bit With me and the Five.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

**GgOoNnGg!**

"AH!" I rolled off of my bed, awaking from my slumber.

Apparently it woke up Leena and Nicole as well.

"Doesn't this place have a regular alarm?" Nicole moaned.

"It's ancient China, remember?" Leena angrily reminded her.

I got up on my feet and walked towards the door

"Hey don't you want us to help with the chores?" Leena asked me.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem far that you have to do all of the chores for this big place." Nicole replied.

"No, it's ok. It was my fault that we went there. It's my punishment to deal with anyways." I stated as I exited the room.

Oh boy! Big day for me. Cleaning up the entire Jade Palace grounds...all by myself. This is gonna be worse than cleaning the entire house and doing it again the next day.

I was almost to the Hall of Warriors when I heard.

"Hey Chrissy, wait up!" That sounded an awful like Po, to my surprise I was right.

"Po? What are you doing here?"

"Heard about what happened yesterday."

"Oh you did?"

"Yeah. Chrissy why did you do that? You could have risk your life there."

Po didn't seem to be mad at me about this, only concern. I mean the other day he was being a worry wart on my overtraining and minor injury the other day.

"Well I-"

"Christine!" Shifu called out.

"I got to go." I went up the stairs. Once I got to where Shifu was, he gave me a list.

"I'm actually going to go easy on you since this is your first punishment. Here's is your list of to do."

I quickly glanced at it. It didn't seem so bad.

_-Clean the weapons and placed them back._  
_-Sweep the Barracks._  
_-Polish the artifacts in the Hall of Warriors._  
_-Reshelf the scrolls._

Nothing too bad.

"Alright Shifu." I replied as I rolled the list up.

"You should be done before sunset." Shifu replied, "Oh and don't hurt yourself with the weapons."

"I won't."

As Shifu left, Po asked me, "Do you want some help?"

"No, it's my punishment so I got to so it." I replied as I looked back at the list.

"You sure? With the both of us working, we'll be done by noon."

"I'm sure of it." I went inside the Hall of Warriors.

I knew that I would love to get this done and over with, but no one can help me. You can say I'm kind of stubborn with dong things my way.

Two hours had past; I had finished with polishing the artifacts. I had to be careful since these are the great master's greatest achievements. I also knew had to be careful with the sword of heroes and the urn of whispering warriors. I tried to not be so clumsy like Po did when he first came here.

Now onward to the scrolls. If I remembered correctly, there were at least a thousand scrolls in there. Turns out I was right as I was almost done. It took me less time than the last chore and it was a little easier since I used the World Portable to change the language so knew where it should go.  
I was about to place the last scroll in its place when I read the title of the scroll. It read:

**_Legend of the Half Warriors_**

"Half Warriors? What is that about?" I mumbled to myself.

As I read the scroll, I learned that it was about two warriors that were very different but together they were grander that any warrior. Then this one section caught my eye. In English it read:

_"When the two warriors fight off a villain, it cannot be defeated alone. If one defeats the villain, it still stands. But once the second attacks, the villain finally falls. These warriors give the expression of the lesson of yin and yang and bringing peace to the innocent."_

Huh? I wonder. Oogway's message, Tai Lung and now this. Can they-

"Chrissy?" I heard Crane calling, "What are you doing?"

"Oh I was just finishing up with these scrolls." I rolled up the scroll, "Did Shifu ask you to check on me."

"Something like that." He stated, "I didn't know you knew Chinese. I mean since you live in the Untied States and all."

"Actually I don't." I used the World Portable to change it back to its original language, "I just change the language. But I do try to learn."

"You know if you want, I can teach you."

"You mean to read, speak and write the language?"

"Yep, all of them."

"Th-that would be totally awesome!" I happily squealed, "I've always wanted to learn ever since I was a kid."

"How old are you, exactly?"

"Seventeen, since November."

"Huh? I thought you were younger."

"Well I'm the youngest in my family, so that tends to happen." I replied, "But I still can't wait to learn."

"Well don't worry. You'll understand it in no time." He chuckled at my excitement in learning.

"Well I better be getting back to work. There is still a lot to do."

"Understandable." Crane replied as I was leaving, "Glad to have a chance to talk to you."

Almost another two hours went by and I was almost done with cleaning with all the weapons that were in use for the Training Hall. I tried to place them in the way I had it, I lost track on where they go.

"That one goes over there." A female voice called from behind.

Turned out to be Tigress.

"Oh right thanks." I placed the weapon I was holding in the right spot, "Sorry I'm not the best at remembering on where things go."

"Trust me on this, I've memorize the order since I was a little girl."

"Well I'm glad that you came here or else Shifu would have not been happy with my job."

"Well I'm glad I came just in time." Tigress explained, "You know, we've noticed Po's fighting skills but what about yours? I mean you're the Dragon Princess and all."

"To be honest, I'm not that great. I mean it's been seven months since I trained."

"Well I can train you."

"You can?"

"Sure we can challenge each other and I can note your progress."

"As much as I want to, I can't. Shifu has me doing these chores and I have to get this done. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Alright."

"Chrissy!" Viper came in.

"Let me guess. Shifu wants to know if I'm doing my chores."

"How did you know?"

"Call it a lucky guess." I replied, "You can tell him that I'm almost done with all of my chores."

"Alright."

"I better get going. Just need to do some sweeping and I'll be done." I left the room.

"See you later then." Both of them replied.

I actually thought to myself, "I know that Tigress was a jerk when Po and I came to the Jade Palace. Now Tigress is being nice. Maybe Tigress isn't all that bad."

Now I know my last task was going to be easy. I mean it's sweeping, I can do this back home and it was only one area. Good thing I made this last.

I swept my best. When I turned around there was a small pile of dirt. "That's odd," I thought to myself, "I thought I swept that area."

I just shrug it off and swept it up. One second later, the pile was back.

"What in the worlds?" I questioned this situation. Once was normal but twice...I don't know.

I just swept it up again, and a second later it came back.

I just continue sweeping that area and seconds later it return. Each time making me angrier.

I kept on doing this until finally-

"UGH! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

I suddenly hear a laugher, a familiar one in fact. I have a plan to catch the culprit once and for all.

I swept up the pile again. I waited and-

"AH-HA!" I grabbed the culprit; it turned out to be-

"Monkey! What in the worlds are you trying to do?"

"Just having a little fun." He replied.

Oh boy. Not another one.

"You know you need to have a little fun in what you do."

"I do have fun, but this time is serious work."

"Look there's a time for work and time for fun. But no one said that you can have fun while working."

I hate to admit, he's right. Having a little fun makes the work easier.

"I try to have a little more fun, but please don't make me sweep the same place over and over again."

"Alright Chrissy." Monkey replied as he left the area.

"Oh Monkey." I laughed to myself.

I continued sweep, this time without a prankster. I knew that humming a little tune would always make my work go a little fast. Suddenly a little tune came in my head, and I've been working on this song for weeks.

Just as I was almost done, I suddenly heard, "Do I always find you humming a tune?"

Jesus Christ! That scared the crap out of me. It turned out to be Po.

"Po! Never sneak up behind me."

"Sorry. So how are your chores going?"

I swept up the last bit of dust, proudly announcing, "All done."

"Wow! You did all that in one day?"

"Nothing I can't handle." I placed the broom away, "You want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." Po followed me towards the Dining Hall.

Once we entered in, Po asked, "Hey uh Chrissy. What was that song you were humming?"

"Oh just a song that I've been rehearsing for a while now. I'm getting ready for my school's talent show."

"Talent show?"

"Yeah. Ever year they host a talent show and people show their talents. Leena's gonna be in it too."

"Is it a competition?"

"Yeah it is. They place three people. I'm hoping this year that I could get first."

"Why don't you get first? You sing pretty well the last time I heard you."

I kind of blushed from that. That was pretty embarrassing.

"I actually wish I could see you perform."

"Well ma-maybe someday you'll-"

"Hey Chrissy." Leena called as she and Nicole were entering the room.

"Oh hey guys. Had a fun day today." I asked them.

"Not really."

"You guys want something to eat?" Po asked them.

"Do you even have to ask?" Nicole replied.

After a while I started to feel a pull muscle on my shoulders. Must have been from the chores.

"Chrissy, you ok?" Leena noticed the struggle.

"Yeah no big. Probably just pulled a muscle from the chores. Don't know why but-"

"You should go see Mantis. An acupuncture is what you need to make you feel better." Po replied.

An Acupuncture?!

"Uh Po remembered the last time Mantis gave an acupuncture? And you should know, it happened to you." I remembered that day.

"Don't worry, he's gotten better."

"I hope you're right." I got up from my seat

"Chrissy, what about you needle issue?" Nicole asked.

"I'll get over it eventually." I left the room.

I finally came towards Mantis's room. Luckily he was there.

"Hey uh Mantis?"

"Oh hey there Chrissy. What brings you here?"

"I uh kind of pulled a muscle from my chores and well-"

"Don't worry, an acupuncture will make you feel better."

"Ok but I got to confess, needles and me are not so great together; of you know what I mean."

"Don't worry, you won't even feel a thing, in fact I already placed one of them in."

I noticed the one on my arm. What do you know?

"Man I wish I knew more on the medicine field? I mean yeah my dad has broken a lot of bones but was never really interested." I stated as Mantis continues placing the unknowing needles on my skin.

"I know a thing or two about medicine. Maybe I can teach you."

"Really? That would be gre-OWW!" I felt that needle.

"Sorry."

With the needles going in, the pulled muscle was actually going away. This was actually a great technique until-

"AUGH!" I froze in a weird position.

In case you may not have notice, tweaked with my nerves. It may be funny on the movie screen but really it's not so great as it seemed.

Mantis quickly got me out of that phase.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine I think." I replied as I left his room.

I figured that it's getting late so I went to bed. Nicole and Leena were already there and I quickly fell asleep. Ready for some training after a few absents.


	12. A Trust in Friends

_**Ok this was quick. I'm trying to get this done. I really am, but school is a bit of trouble. I promise you that these last few chapters will be much fast. Why? Cause i already written them out WWWWWWAAAAAYYYY before the other chapters. (I get a little ahead with myself. :D )**_

_**Also see Dragon Sister Kelsi's songfic called**_** Deep Sea Chrissy. _It's really great and represents on Chrissy and her affections with Po. _**

_**Anyways enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Finally after a well rest, I woke up. This day was gonna be different. After a few days without training, I'm finally gonna train and with Tigress.

"Chrissy why are you up so early?" Nicole noticed me up and about.

"I'm finally gonna train today and this time I'm gonna train with Tigress." I explained.

"I thought you hated Tigress for being mean to Po." Leena remarked, pulling the crush card again.

"Well I'll admit she was rude to Po AND myself by saying that we didn't belong in the Jade Palace but she actually wants to help me with my training." I stated.

Just I was about to go out Nicole called out, "Hey Chrissy. Did you ever read that scroll you got the other day?"

Oh yeah! I forgot about that.

"Well I guess I can read a bit of it. I still have some time before it's time to train."

"Uh Chrissy have you forgotten something. You can't read Chinese." Leena reminded me.

"Not yet. I will learn, but I've learned a trick with the World Portable." I used it to change the language on the scroll.

"When did you learn that?"

"Since we were at the prison. Now let's see what this is about." I looked in the scroll.

I skipped the good spirits and immediately went to the bad spirits, since dealing with Tai Lung.

I noticed this one section and-

"Oh no."

"What is it Chrissy?" Nicole questioned.

"All the clues that I've noticed are starting to come together. I think Tai Lung is a spirit and has the power to posses the victim to the one who he's after. If he gets to the victim he's after, he'll gain full life. As in come back in the flesh."

"But since he's been after us, then he's after you."

"I'd thought Po or even Shifu was his biggest threat but why you?" Leena wondered.

I did question that. What did Tai Lung want with me?

Oogway did say that it was my turn to deal with Tai Lung and learning a bit of Half-  
Warrior. Could they be connected in some way?

"Wait a Kung Fu minute!" I silently remembered one bit of my past.

"What is it?" Nicole asked me.

"Tai Lung has a reason to get me. He-"

"Hey Chrissy, are you still coming down to train?" Tigress came in.

"B-be right there." I replied as I rolled the scroll up.

Once Tigress left, Leena asked, "What about Tai Lung?"

"I'll tell you guys later."

"Don't worry we'll be here bored out of our minds." Nicole stated.

"Why don't you guys come with me? I bet you guys wanna see some action around here."

"I guess, it's better than staying here all day." Leena remarked.

We came towards the Training Hall. The Five and Shifu were all there. But Po wasn't here. I guess he's late or went to the Noodle shop to help his dad.

"Say where is Po?" I asked.

"He's probably in the Dining Hall." Shifu headed towards the door, "I'll get him."

"Alright Chrissy. We are gonna spar." Tigress announced.

"Don't you mean training?"I questioned her.

"Actually Chrissy, sparing is training. Facing your opponent in a one-on-one battle." Viper explained.

"Right I knew that." I replied.

"No you did-OWW!" Nicole was about to reply until I elbowed her. Telling her to shut up.

"So how does this work?" Leena curiously asked.

"The opponent has to knock the person down on the ground. Three times down and they lose." Crane recited the rules.

"Huh. Seems easy enough." I mumbled. This doesn't seem too ba-

"WHOA!" I yelled as Tigress got me down.

"Point Tigress!" Mantis kept score.

"Hey! That doesn't count. I wasn't ready." I stated.

"Rule number one, Chrissy. Always be ready for anything." Tigress replied.

Oh boy. For some reason what Tigress was saying was something Liz would say.

I got up and got ready to fight. She was fast but I was prepared this time. I used some of the technique I got from my own training.

Finally I got Tigress down on the ground.

"Point Chrissy!" Mantis shouted again.

"Not bad Chrissy, but you're gonna be a whole lot faster than that." She strikes at me. I got out of the way quickly. I learned that trick way before I started training.

"Not bad. Slinky as a snake." Tigress stated, "No offense Viper."

"None taken." Viper accepted her apology.

We kept on fighting until-

"AUGH!" Leena and Nicole yelled in pain.

"What is going on?" Tigress asked.

Oh no! This ain't good. Tai Lung is back.

"Guys, snap out of it!" I told them, but it was too late. They started attacking the Five.

I tried to pull them out but they kept fighting back.

If only I knew how to snap them out.

"**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!**" Shifu came in with Po.

The fighting stopped and Leena and Nicole were back as themselves. Luckily no one was badly hurt.

"It was Chrissy's friends. They started it." Monkey announced.

"We didn't do anything." Nicole remarked.

"We were just standing here and then this happened." Leena replied as well to Shifu. But by the look of his face, he didn't like a single word that they were saying.

"Christine, may I speak with you PRIVATELY?" Shifu forcefully pulled me out of the room.

Once we were outside, I tried to explain, "Shifu you got to understand it wasn't-"

"Christine I don't want to hear another word on them saying 'it wasn't their fault'. The Five said they did it and I saw it with my own eyes."

"Shifu they are good people. They would never-"

"I'm giving them one more chance. If so ever cause any more trouble to the Five, the Dragon Warrior or even to me, they will be banned from this world."

Banned!? No he can't.

"Shifu you can't-"

"That's an order and you got to understand it. Dragon Princess or not, you are a part of this world. Oogway would agree with me as well."

Unless Tai Lung was a part of this, he would. But Shifu doesn't understand. No one understands.

"Now I suggest you take your friends out of there and they must stay in your room all day long. And come back to finish your training."

"Yes Master Shifu." I "respectfully" bowed to him.

Once I came in, I noticed some angry looking faces on the Five. Po had no idea what was going on. I didn't bother to tell him.

"Come one guys, you're going back to the room."I told Leena and Nicole.

"Why?" Nicole bothered to ask.

"It's an order." I lead them back to the room.

Once I got them there, I headed back to the Training Hall and continued on training. This time, with no joy and excitement I had earlier.

Night time finally came and tonight was really quiet.

Even though the last few nights have been ok, this night I can't sleep. I've just been thinking of Tai Lung and his plans. I know what he's up to but another question I need to know is why is this happening.

Then a sudden noise came in the night. I was spooked, but then I remembered it was only Nicole snoring.

She's snoring louder tonight, that really bugs me. I got to get away from this. Maybe the Peach Tree's will be fine to relax/think things through.

I grabbed a lantern and my sketchbook to help me out. I had to be quick and quiet; these boards, I swear, are getting worse with their insane squeaking. They REALLY need to fix these floors.

Suddenly the doors opened, it was Tigress.

"Oh Tigress! You startled me. I was-"

"Now you listen to me. Your friends have caused too much trouble. So if I were you, you get them out of here or I'll deal with them myself." She threatened me.

She went back into her room. Jesus, I thought she was good. Maybe I was wrong. I just continued my way out.

When I finally came to the Peach Tree's, I started to draw in the dim lighting of the lantern. At least the moon was really bright tonight. I tried to draw what I could think of. Of course the thought of Leena and Nicole being banned, all I could get from this was eraser shavings all over the paper and me.

"Oh what am I gonna do?"

"Hey Chrissy." Po's voice called from behind. I jumped in fear.

"Jesus Christ Po! How many times do I have to tell you not do that?"

"Sorry." Po sat down beside me.

I just continued on doing what I was doing.

"I overheard what Tigress told you." Po stated.

"Oh yeah. I get used to it."

"Chrissy face it, you've been like this even since you had that talk with Shifu. What's going on?"

"Shifu said that if they cause and if they cause any more trouble, they'll be banned from this world. But they didn't do anything wrong."

"Well from what I've hear from Monkey. They stared attacking them."

"**It was their fault!**" I yelled. Po kind of backed away.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Why do you say it wasn't their fault?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"I've believed your life."

I don't want to make him believe I was crazy, but I got to tell him. Maybe I can get him to understand what is going on.

"I just want to ask you something," I asked him, "Do you do you believe that the dead could come back?"

"**PHIF!** No!" Po laughed.

I didn't like that answer one bit.

Po's laugher quickly died and questioned, "You're serious?"

"I hate to say it but, yeah."

Po seemed concerned about this, "Why do you bring that up?"

"Well I've been noticing for a while now that there have been certain signs in this situation. Oogway's message, scrolls, notes even Leena and Nicole's reactions to me when they are not themselves. I know what's good and evil here and I can tell that there is something evil in the air and Leena and Nicole are being framed."

"Even so, you go no way to prove it."

"I proved to you that I was human with a drawing."

"I don't think a drawing will help your friends."

"You just don't get it." I mumbled to myself, "Like everyone else."

"What are you saying Chrissy?"

"Nothing."

"Chrissy I heard something from you and I want to know." Po stated, "Come on you can trust me."

"I can't."

"Come on."

"People just don't get me, **OK!**" I yelled. I slumped down.

"What do you mean?"

I really wish I didn't want to tell him this but so far, he's my first and best friend in this world. Plus he's got to know sooner or later.

"I-in the place where I come from, people think I'm odd." I explained.

"You? Odd?" Po questioned me.

"I do things differently from everyone. I'd never hang around people because I did things differently from them so I stayed alone. I even stay alone from my family because I do things differently from them." I stated as my voice seemed to soften a bit.  
"What about Leena and Nicole? Aren't they your best friends? And known as a freak." Po wondered.

"Well yes, we each do things differently, but our difference became a common interest." I stated, "But once, I just wish I were to belong somewhere where I wasn't weird."

"Chrissy you're not weird. Different, yes, but not weird."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're an artist as I can see from your sketchbook. You sing amazingly even though I caught you at bad times."

Even thought that was only a couple of things that made me feel a little better.

"And there are a million things that make you special. You're special by being you. And I want to get to know you better since well we are gonna see each other more often right."

"Yeah I guess. I actually do want to know more about you. I mean movies and websites tell a little about a person but not enough to know them."

"Websites?"

"I'll explain later." I laughed.

"So uh what do you have in there anyways?" Po asked about my sketchbook.

"Oh just some drawing I've been working on."

"Can I see some of your drawings?"

"Ok, but don t laugh."

As I showed him some of my drawing, Po seemed really amazed with them.

"These are are totally awesome."

"Well I gotta practice in order to become an animator."

"Ania-what?"

An animator, someone that makes moving pictures into a movie. Your movie is actually an animated movie, but used with computer technology."

"What?"

"Again, I'll explain later."

"Ok...tell me something. Out of all these pictures here, which one is your favorite?"

"Oh that's an easy one." I grabbed a loose sheet of paper.

I showed it to Po, it was an old drawing. Something that Po would remember.

"Hey I remember this. This is the picture you drew when you came here."

"Yeah." I remembered that day, the day my life changed forever.

For the rest of the night Po and I started to talk about ourselves and our lives. It turns out that Po's much different from the screen. Even though I like him, he's a good friend, a true friend to me.


	13. A Banned Deal Gone Wrong

_**AH-HA! I'm getting faster and to my guess, I'm at least three chapter till the end. But I'm getting there. **_

_**Now I know this chapter may not be much but it really brings Tai Lung in the story, FINALLY!**_

_**As of the next chapter...it won't be in my view if you may wonder.**_

* * *

Night had passed on and a new day was beginning. I woke up to find myself at the Peach Trees? I thought I went back to my room last night. I vaguely remember that I was here talking to P-

I looked to my right and noticed Po, asleep. I laid my head on Po's stomach. Did we just sleep here all night? God this is totally embarrassing. But as I noticed this, Po didn't seem to mind. If he doesn't mind, then I guess it doesn't madder to m-

**GgOoNnGg!**

Po woke up in a heartbeat.

"I didn't do it!"

"Relax Po. It was just a gong."

**GgOoNnGg!**

"Oh no." Po mutedly replied.

"What? What is it?"

"That's the gong is for when there is trouble."

I didn't know that there were specific- wait a Kung Fu minute! Leena and Nicole. Tai Lung.

"Oh no!" I go on my feet and ran to find them.

"Chrissy?! What's going on?" Po called.

I didn't answer him. I want to find them before they cause any more trouble.

Finally we came to the Hall of Warriors when I notice a fight. Leena and Nicole fighting not only the Five, but Shifu was a part of this. No. Tai Lung is at it again.

"Leena! Nicole! Stop it!"

I tried to stop them myself but Nciole forcefully pushed me back. So fast and painful that I hit the pillar. I didn't know what else to do until-

"Chrissy!" Both Leena and Nicole shouted in fear. I guess they may have noticed what they did.

I guess they snapped out of it.

"Chrissy are you ok?" Leena asked.

"Ugh! Yeah I'm fine." I replied until I noticed Shifu's very angry face.

"Shifu, they-"

"Everyone outside. NOW!" he yelled as we went outside.

Once we were all outside, all seven of us stood in a perfect row; Leena and Nicole stood outside the group, seeing their judgment.

"The two of you have caused great danger to us and the Valley of Peace." Shifu explained in an angry tone.

I couldn't stand here and listen to Shifu's words; I couldn't let him do this to my friends. I felt like the only person that knew the real truth, but no one will listen to me. No one really did. I thought Po might have, but after what he saw he may have changed his mind.

"I'm afraid that I have to give you no other choice but for you two to be banished from here." Shifu finally stated.

**_That does it!_**

"Shifu you can't do this!" I loudly recalled.

"Chrissy? What are you doing?" Viper softly replied.

"I'm doing what's right." I told her as I went out of line, "They are innocent."

"Christine, you knew what the consequences were if they stood out of line." Shifu reminded me.

"That's the thing. They never stood out of line in the first place. I know they would never harm anyone, even to us." I explained.

"Then who else? Who else is responsible for these damages?"

Call me crazy, but I finally announced, "Tai Lung."

"Christine, we had already discussed about that there was no way that he could come back to life."

"But he isn't alive, not yet at least." I tried to explain, "He's some kind of a spirit that has the power to posses the victim he chooses. I first noticed it when Leena called me Christine and she never called me that in the time we knew each other."

"But there is no way that a spirit could do that. It's not possible." Mantis stated.

"Well I'd never thought that I could come here, but now look at me." I reminded him, "If multiple worlds exist then Tai Lung's spirit exist is as well."

"But where are your sources, your proof? How do we even know that what you're saying is true?" Crane wondered.

"I wouldn't lie for something like this. I may be different but it doesn't mean I'm crazy, right?" I explained.

Everyone looked at each other. I didn't like the looks of that.

"Please Shifu, take back on their punishment. They are good, caring and the best of friends that I know. They are like family to me."

"I'm sorry Christine but my word is final. You must accept this."

**_No. Shifu can't do this to them. They did nothing wrong what so ever._**

"Then accept this as well. If they are banded then...then...(I can't believe I'm saying this)Then I'm banded as well!" I harshly stated.

Shifu shockingly stated, "Christine, calm down. You're only speaking in-"

"I know that they did nothing wrong and you won't believe them. I stand by them no matter what. So if you don't believe them, you can't trust me."

"Chrissy you can't be serious." Po started to wonder.

"My mind is made up. Come one, guys; let's go home." I walked out.

It took them a while but they followed me.

Once we were by the Barracks, Nicole wondered, "Why did you do that? You're giving up what you love."

"You guys are falsely accused of harming everyone. I can't have you two be like that." I explained.

"Chrissy, we may not belong here. But you do. Part of you belongs here." Leena replied.

I didn't care to talk about it anymore.

"Chrissy! Wait!" Po's voice called.

I noticed that he was coming towards us. I have to talk with him.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you guys." I told them as they continued walking back to the room.

"Chrissy you can't do this. There's still a chance for you to change your mind." Po tried to talk me out of it.

"I'm sorry but my mind is made up. I'm going back home and that's final."

"Chrissy what about what you said last night? About being different?"

"I guess I'm too different here too. I came here as an accident."

"No Chrissy. Oogway said you weren't an accident. I'm not an accident being here. We came here for a purpose. Fate is telling us that we belonging here."

"Sometimes, fate can be wrong." I concluded.

I just walked in the Barracks, empty hearted and sadness. Leena and Nicole packed their things already and packed mine as well.

"Alright guys." I grabbed my bag, "All we got to do is think of home and we'll be there."

They thought of home and so did I. We entered through the portal one last time; for me, it was really heart breaking.

We finally made it home, back home and human again. Leena and Nicole were very excited to be their old selves again, as for me well you get the picture.

"Since you guys know about this, you must swear to never tell a living soul about this. It's too dangerous for anyone to talk about it."

"Agree!" they both agreed.

"Good."

"Chrissy are you ok?" Leena worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I replied in a whisper tone, "I just...i just need to be along for a moment."

I went out the window and climbed up my tree to the roof. It s been years since I was up on a roof but I thought now was a good time.  
I looked at the stars, they didn't seem so magnificent as before. I thought about the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace. I thought that my life has changed since I was a sixteen year old girl. I got to face my fears, have amazing adventures and meet the characters and go to a place where only a dream could bring. I was the luckiest girl in all the worlds and now...it's gone.

Oh...what in the worlds have I done?

"Chrissy?" Nicole asked.

I got to stop thinking out this, that world is now gone. I came back down and back in my room.  
"We better get some sleep."

Both of them questioned this, "But didn't we just wake u-"

"We are back in our own world now. It's midnight so we are going to sleep." I replied in a harsh tone.

They didn't question anymore and did as I said.

Hours went by and I couldn't sleep. Not just because of just getting up but still thinking about the other world. Even though I'm in my own world, I feel lost on where I belong. I made a terrible mistake and I wish I can go back but my word is law.  
Oh...Oogway, what am I gonna do?

"I can help you out?" Tai Lung's voice echoed in my room.

"Where are you?" I angrily called to him.

Leena started to sit up, my guess is that she may have heard me.

"Leena, it's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Are you so sure of that?" Leena told me, but in Tai Lung voice.

Oh great! Leena has been possessed again.

"You! Get out of my friends body, **NOW!**" I threatened him, standing up and ready to fight him.

"Now I don't think that you would want to hurt your friend, would you?"  
Ugh! He's right.

"Wha? What's going on?" Nicole questioned the situation.

"Nicky, it's nothing." I told her.

"Actually it's more than that?" Tai Lung replied.

'Leena? What happened to yo-what's going on?"

"That's not Leena." I informed her, "It's Tai Lung, he's taken over her body."

"Oh aren't you so clever?" He sarcastically remarked, "But I came here to make an offer."

"Not this time. I will never make a deal with you. **EVER!**"

"Just hear me out. Say I leave all your friends and the people you know and care for alone if, and only if, you join my side."

Great! He's using the friend card on me. But what do I do? If I join him, then everyone will get hurt or killed. If not, the same thing will happen. Oh what am I gonna do?"

"Chrissy no!" Nicole shouted out of my thoughts," If you join him then he'll come back to life. And you know better, he's evil."

"I know he's evil, but I'm afraid I have no choice," I replied, "Tai Lung I I'll join your side."

"Just shake my hand, and out deal is set." He replied, lending Leena's hand out.

As I slowly leaned towards it, many thought were running through my head. Saying this is wrong and bad. I knew this was wrong but what choice do I have.

I finally touched Leena's hand; an evil grin grew on her face. I felt a strange feeling, so strange that it felt like pain. I couldn't help but let out a painful scream. I sent way in my body, someplace I've never been to before but I had no control of my body what so ever. Tai Lung had taken over my body.

Oh dear Oogaway...what have I've done?


	14. The Final Battle

**_Another chapter already?!_**

**_Alright things are gonna be different here. This is actually the first time doing someone else point of view._**

**_So enjoy!_**

* * *

**Po's point of view**

I just sat at the table, looking at a bowl of noodles. That s right, looking and not eating. I'm too upset to eat. I've been like this since Chrissy left. I now know how Chrissy felt when she and I had that argument about her being really a human. Well the thing is I wanted to know more about her since I didn't believe her last time.

I know that everyone else didn't believe the whole Tai Lung spirit thing but I have some weird feeling that she is right. I've gotten to know a little bit of Leena and Nicole and they did seem like themselves when I noticed them in the Hall of Warriors. Was banishment really the right thing for Shifu to do? Also did Chrissy have the right to banish herself? After, she's my best friend.

"Po?" Shifu's voice called from behind me.

"OH! Sorry Master Shifu." I got up and straighten myself.

As I got rid of the untouched noodle soup, Shifu noticed, "Po I know you're upset about Christine's decision, but we must respect it."

"But Oogway said she was the Dragon Princess. I mean she had to stay apart of this world...right?"

"That's true but it's what she chooses."

"That doesn't seem like a good enough reason."  
"You two seemed to have gotten close than the last time she was here."

"Well...we're best frie-" I was explaining to him until Crane came bursting in. He looked badly injured.

"Crane? What is it?" Shifu asked him.

"I-It's an ambush! Everyone's getting pummeled." Crane weakly explained.

"Shifu we got to bring her back. We need her help more than ever." I stated.

"She made her choice and we must respect her decision." Shifu told me.

"Well it doesn't seem to affect her." Crane replied.

"What do you mean?"

"She...she's the one attacking us."

**_WHAT?!_**

"That can't be. Chrissy would never do that." I stated.

"I saw her with my own eyes." Crane stating from what he had seen.

"We better stop her before she attacks the entire village." Shifu states as he and Crane raced over to the action.

No...I can't do this. I can't fight my friend. Maybe I could talk some sense to her. I followed them to the "battle field".

Once I got to the Hall of Warriors, I saw what I never wanted to see. Chrissy is actually here, in her wolf form, and I noticed the Five was down including the incoming Crane. Chrissy just finished off with Shifu. This isn't the Chrissy I know.

"I'll deal with you all later." Chrissy announces as she notices me, "You die first."

"Chrissy I don't want to fight you."

"Oh really? Cause I really want to fight **YOU**!" She gave her first strike. Luckily she missed.

"Chrissy stop fighting me. This isn't you." I blocked her attacks.

"There's no stopping me. You were the one that ruined my destiny. You and that little Christine."

OK? Why did she just spoken about herself in third person? My thinking caused Chrissy the opportunity to get me. That attack really did hurt, but a familiar pain. I them notice something in Chrissy, she wasn't herself. She was someone else.

"It's too bad that she isn't here to stop me."

No...it can't be true. Tai Lung is around and now...he's taken over Chrissy's body. She was right about this whole thing. I got to help her.

"Tai Lung! What have you done with her?!"

"She's fine for now." Tai Lung was now using his voice.

Now I had a better reason to fight now.

"I will kill you, just like last time!" I growled at him.

"I don't think you want to do that. You see if you kill me, you'll kill her."

My eyes widen in fear. I can't have that happen. But how can I defeat him? Chrissy or Tai Lung I should really say, got me again, each hit grew stronger and more painful.

Finally I was down, I've lost my chance. Chr-Tai Lung came back at me, this time with the Sword of Heroes in her-his hands. I can hope for now was a miracle.

"Chrissy...come back to us." I softly moaned in pain.

"She can't save you now-**OH**!" Tai Lung noticed something odd.

I was questioning this situation, too. Until-

"_Let me have my body back now!_" Chrissy's voice called.

"No! I have control over you!" Tai Lung shouted.

"_It's my body so **GET OUT**_**!**"

I then notice that Chrissy suddenly dropped the sword and fell down on her knees. I think the real Chrissy was coming back. But is it really her?

"Chrissy? Chrissy are you ok? Chrissy?"

**My point of view **

Oh man! What in the worlds happened? Wait a Kung Fu minute! I'm at the Jade Palace but how?

"Chrissy? Chrissy are you ok?" Po called to me.

"Po?" I questioned this.

"Oh thank Oogway that you're ok." He came up to hug me.

"Wha-what happened?" I lost my memory over what had happened, "The last thing I remember was that I was in my room."

"Tai...Tai Lung took over your body." Po told me what happened.

Wait! I remember that.

"He used you to attack us."

Everything was coming back to me; Tai Lung, the deal, and the possession.

"No...I can't believe-" I noticed the room; everyone, the Five Shifu and Seeing Po like this was down and badly hurt. Did I do that?

No wait? The deal! I can't believe it.

"**NO!** I can't believe I let him do this. What have I done?"

"Chrissy what are you talking?" Po asked me.

"**_She's saying she let me_**." Tai Lung's voice echoed the room.

Po and I look around. I have a bad feeling about this.

"What did he meant when he said _'you let him'_?" Po wondered.

How in the worlds am I gonna explain that this was all a misunderstanding?

"Please Po. What this is...is," I tried to explain until Tai Lung announced, "She's on my side."

Finally I saw Tai Lung, alive and back in the furry flesh.

"**What?!**" Po shockingly asked.

"Po, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, especially to you guys. I made a bargain with him and-" I stopped myself. I suddenly remembered the bargain we made. Something wasn't right.

"Wait a Kung Fu second!" I got on my feet and walked towards him, "You said that you would leave everyone I know and care for alone. **Including my friends**!"

"Oh please!" Tai Lung laughed, "Don't you remember? You left them."

"That doesn't mean that they aren't my friends. They are the best of friends I could ever imagine and it was a terrible mistake to leave them." I stated at his face, "And if you ever attack or even threat them, I swear that I'll kill you in a heartbeat. **The deal is off.**"

Just as I was walking away from him, Tai Lung forcefully pulled me back. He was really pissed off.

"You are a stubborn little girl." He snarled at me, "So if I can't kill them, maybe I should kill you**-AUGH**!"

He started the attack; this was the beginning of a life threatening battle, mainly my life was at stake. I was fast, believe me, but this attacks were painful and deadly. I've never seen so many scratches before.

He finally got me down on the ground. I may be down, but I am not out. I quickly got back on my two feet.

"If you want me on your side so bad, they why are you trying to kill me?"

"Cause If I can't have you, no one can!" He kept on fighting with me. I got him a few time but his attacks are being more brutal than before.

"You are not gonna win that easily. Good always beats the evil and I'm looking at you going back where you belong."

"You stupid little girl! What makes you think you could defeat me?!"

"The belief that I can and will destroy you." I replied in a huff.

"I think you've been living in a fantasy for too long!" he charged at me.

I moved out of the way, but this time luck wasn't on my side.

"**AHHH!**" I screamed in pain.

His sharp claws were piercing into my lower left stomach. The worst pain I've ever faced in my entire life.

He finally released me as I took hold of a nearby pillar. Never have I've ever seen this much blood come out of me. I held on to stop the pain.

"You say you're strong and brave enough to defeat me, when you can't even save yourself." He pushed me down on the ground, landing on my knees.

I was feeling weak, this pain was taking my life way. But I was still alive to have noticed that Tai Lung was about to do the same thing to Po.

_No, I won't allow it._

I noticed a blurry danger shaped object in front of me. I grabbed it on got on my feet. I only had one shot and I got to make this the only one.

"I may not have enough to save myself, but I have just enough to save my friends." I stated to myself as I threw the dagger at Tai Lung, "**_WhaBam!_**"

I quickly fell back down on the ground, starting to see the world in black. Even though I can't see, I heard Tai Lung's shriek of defeat. At last, he was gone and I hoped he wouldn't come back again. I began to feel my own breath growing slower and slower.

_"Chrissy? Chrissy!"_

* * *

_**But I'm getting a lot quicker with this. I plan to get this done before Nov. 11th (My 20th birthday), so keep reading and reviewing.**_

_**Also Check out on my A Day with Kung Fu Series Wiki page here wiki/A_Day_with_Kung_Fu_Series_Wiki**_

_**It will have character description and even the stories I'm planing on doing.**_


	15. The Aftermath

**Po's point of view**

I noticed Tai Lung as about to attack until he yelps in pain. He fell and to my guess was defeated. A dagger was on his back. But where did it- Chrissy. She did it. I can't believe she actually did it. Of course she's the Dragon Princess.

I looked up at her to see the worse. That stabbing Tai Lung did was killing her. It must have been so bad that she changed back to her true human form. I came over to her to see if was at least still alive.

"Chrissy? Chrissy are you ok?!"

All I could get from her was harsh breathing, holding back the pain. This was really bad. But she can't die, not like this. What she did was a mistake; she said so herself that she would never hurt any of us and she proved it here by defeating Tai Lung. I got to help her.

"Don't worry Chrissy," I told her, "you're not dying today."

I ran off to get some help until-

"Panda!" Shifu shouted, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to save Chrissy's life."

"Po...she left us." Viper stated.

"She fought us." Mantis also reminded me.

"And most importantly, she betrayed us." Tigress concluded.

"She said this was a misunderstanding. She would never have anyone hurt, even after she left us." I stated.

"But Po, she still betrayed us." Crane replied, "She worked with Tai Lung."

"She did it to save us but it was a trap. And if she really betrayed us, would she kill Tai Lung and risked her own life for us." I started to shout.

Everyone was concern about this now, but thinking about this will not save her. She was running out of time.

"I know you all of you may be judgmental of this but right now she needs help. And if you won't help me, I'll do it myself."

I was about to leave until Mantis announced, "Then you'll need Dan shen to help with the pain. We don't have any here but I know where they are not that far from here."

"Alright. Mantis, you'll go with Crane and Monkey to get that plant." Shifu ordered, "Tigress, Viper; go get some rags and bandages. Also bring some hot water for the Dan shen and be quick about it."

As the Five left, Shifu then told me, "Po, I need you to stay here with me. We need to make sure she stays wake."

As we checked with Chrissy I had to ask, "Ho-how bad is it?"

"She doesn't have any damaged organ from what I can see. But she could die from the loss of blood."

"But she will make it...right?"

"She will. She's very lucky to have some friends that still cared."

I glad that's happened, but Chrissy would have a hard time especially since she did work with Tai Lung. I want to set things straight for her.

"Shifu, I know what she did was wrong, even she knows what she did was wrong but she is very-"

"I understand her situation. Her heart is pure as Oogway once told me. She was only doing what thought was best. Unfortunately, Tai Lung used it against her."

"You mean...Tai Lung set this whole thing up?"

"I should have noticed that something was up when she mentioned to me that she faced him before she came back and the mystery of her friends coming here by the portal."

"So you're saying is that Tai Lung used her friends to get in trouble and he knew she would stay with them, no madder what."

"If it was falsely accused of doing those things then yes. She lives her word by her friends and this happened."

I never knew how much friendship really meant to her. Friendship is everything.

"We're back." Monkey announced.

All of the Five came back with the items Shifu told them to get.

"Quickly! We don't have much time left." Shifu announces as everyone went to work.

We gave her the tea and wrapped her up, but in the back of my mind, I hoped that we weren't too late.

**My point of view**

I finally woke up. I felt some pain still oozed through my skin I tried to calm it down, but I finally noticed I was a human again and in my room. But also I'm alive? But why? I betrayed them and almost killed them and they saved me? That doesn't add up.

I suddenly heard a couple of footsteps approaching the room. I laid back down and pretended to sleep.

"Is she alright?" Po's voice asked.

"She's still in pain but she's doing a lot better than a few days ago." Shifu's voice replied.

Wait?! I was out for a few days?!

"I just wished she wakes up soon. I'm starting to worry about her."

"Only time will tell when she will wake up. But when she does, I want to talk to her about some things regarding her. I'll check up on her in the morning as for now, we'll let her rest."

It sounded like they left when I heard the door closing. I woke myself up again. This is defiantly not good for me.

Hours went by and it was late. I wanted to get out of my room and use my legs again. I was trying to be careful.

I came outside and thought about what I've done. The terrible things that I've done to my friends.

**Me: _What have I done?_**  
**_I wish I could run,_**  
**_Away from this ship going under Just trying to help Hurt everyone else Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_**

**_What can you do when your good isn t good enough And all that you touch tumbles down?_**  
**_Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things,_**  
**_I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take?_**  
**_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_**

As I go down the stairs I thought about what really happened. The fighting, the betrayal, everything that I've done wrong.

**Me: _Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_**  
**_Cause I can t go back and undo this I just have to stay and face my mistakes,_**  
**_But if I get stronger and wiser, I ll get through this_**

**_What can you do when your good isn t good enough?_**  
**_And all that you touch tumbles down?_**  
**_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_**  
**_I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take?_**  
**_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_**

I was going to the Peach Trees. It was my special place, plus I couldn't really stand this whole situation. This is worse than I've ever dealt with before in my life. It's not a misplacing an item or forgetting an event, its betrayal and lives at stake.

**Me: _So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,_**  
**_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn t fair!_**  
**_Yeah, I ll send out a wish, yeah, I ll send up a prayer And finally someone will see how much I care_**

**_What can you do when your good isn t good enough?_**  
**_And all that you touch tumbles down?_**  
**_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_**  
**_I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take?_**  
**_Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?_**  
**_To get it right?_**

Finally I made it. I carefully sat down on the rock that was here. Stairs have really become my enemy. I looked up at the stars. Maybe Oogway could help me.

"Oogway, I know what I did was wrong but you got to understand but but I thought I was helping them. He said he was going to leave them alone. I guess I didn't notice his loop-hole.  
How could have been so stupid?"

"You're not stupid." I suddenly heard Po's voice from behind.

I noticed that he was actually behind me.

"How long have you've been standing there?"

"Long enough." Come over to lightly hug me, "I'm just glad you're ok."

He seems happy to see me, but why.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know why. Why did you save me?"

"Because you're our friend."

"Some friend I've been. I feel like a Benedict Arnold, betraying everyone here."

"Chrissy...it wasn't your fault. Tai Lung took over your body and using your weakness against you."

Even though I heard his saying it wasn't my fault when really it was. Suddenly I just snapped.

"Don't you get it?! I screwed up!" I yelled at him, "I just wish for once in my life I could just not make any mistakes but-"

I tried to get up but the pain fought back with me, so I just sat back down.

"Just forget it. Forget it."

I was pretty upset. I guess I should be used to it right? Making mistakes is my thng.

"Chrissy It wasn't a mistake, it was a misunderstanding."

"But-"

"NO! I don't want to hear another word about it. Chrissy you were doing what was best and he used it against you." Po told me, "I want you to forget what had happened."

"I want to forget it but I just can't."

"I know, but don't forget that you are a great warrior with a big heart. You are a special."

I smiled a little bit.

"Is everyone else mad at me?" I had to ask.

"I really don't know about the Five but they did help to save your life."

"And Shifu?"

"He is kind of concern about all this but he understands why you did it?"

"Oh...I see."

"Let's get you to bed. You shouldn't be up right now. Also, Shifu would like to talk to you in the morning."

"I hope he isn't too angry with me." I tried getting up.

The pain was oozing again.

"Do you need any help?"

"No...no I good. I mean I got here pretty ok."

Suddenly my ankle gave out. I guess it thought it was the perfect time to do it, when I was weak and in pain.

"Hang on I got you!" He caught me just in time.

"May-maybe I could use some help." I nervously stated.

"Alright." Po picked me up bridal style. I was a little embarrassed but right now he's doing this to help me.

Once we got to my door I announced, "Ok I can make it from here."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Po asked as he was putting me down.

"Nah, I'm good. And I'm just going to bed."

"Alright, if you need me I'll be next door."

Po was about to leave but I stated, "He-hey Po...thanks...For everything."

"No problem. That's what's friends are for right?"

"Right."

Once I entered in my room, I thought about Po. I know he's my friend but I remembered my hidden secret, him being my crush. I do like him and what he did made me really happy.

* * *

The next day rolled by and my wound was feeling a little better than I woke up but it still hurt. I went over to Shifu's room, which was not too far from the Hall of Warriors, to have that talk with him.

I felt nervous. I didn't know if he was angry with me, but Po told me that he knew this was a misunderstanding. Still Shifu can be strict.

I stand at the doorway, hearing Shifu calling, "You may come in, Christine."

I came to his room I stated, "Master Shifu, I know that we know that what I did was wrong but it was-"

"A misunderstanding, I know. Christine, Oogway told me that you heart was pure and you would never harm the people you care for." Shifu explained, "I'm here to say that you are now unbanned from this world."

"And Leena and Nicole?"

"They are unbanned as well, due to all of this as a misunderstanding. I only regret that we never noticed this sooner."

"Not a lot of people notice me or my ideas that much anyways."

"Christine, Oogaway chosen you because you are special. To be surprising that a girl from another world was the Dragon Princess. He must have traveled many worlds to find the right one. A lot more difficult than the Dragon Warrior."

"Oogaway traveled trough worlds?"

"Yes. In fact, your World Portable belonged to him personally. Not only have you needed it to come back and forth here but to protect it. There are people out there that will use it for the wrong purpose. I believe and even Master Oogway believes that you are the one to protect it and the other worlds."

I looked at the World Portable; I couldn't believe that this was Oogway's long before me and now I'm the one to protect it. This is a bigger responsibility than I could ever imagine.

"Speaking about back and forth, I've been thinking, seven months has been a long time since I first came here. I've been thinking of coming here more often, like an after school club or activity."

"I have been thinking about that too. But since you've been injured, I would say you don't come here to train for at least another month."

"Seems fair. But what about the wound? If I limp around, my folks would freak and get suspicious."

"Here," Shifu handed me a small pouch full of something, "This is Dan shen, it will relax your muscles and ease up your pain. Place it in your tea and two cups of it each day; one in the morning and one at night."

"Alright, Shifu. Of course I may warn you, I do have another life and-"

"I know Christine. But this is your choice."

"I want to be a part of this world as I grew to love it here."

"Then it's settled."

"I better head back home; I got to let Leena and Nicole the news. Plus I got a talent show next week."

"Alright. We'll see you in a month, Christine."

I pressed the button on the World Portable and zoomed on home.

Once I got home, Leena and Nicole charged at me. I guess they think I'm still Tai Lung.

"Guys! **GUYS**! It's me."

"Prove it!" Leena demanded.

"Alright...Leena-Beena."

"She's got you there. She is the only one, besides your mom, that does call you that." Nicole stated.

"Fine but don't ever call me that." Leena angrily replied.

"What happened over there?"

"Well Tai Lung almost won but I stopped him and defeated him. But my victory came with a price." I showed them my bandage wound.

"Oww." Leena cringed.

"That's gotta hurt." Nicole replied.

"It did and I almost lost my life." I remembered the event, "But Po saved me with everyone else's help. I thought they would hate me and never want to see me again but I was wrong."

"Wow...I guess friendship is really important. Only a true friend would believe you and we've known you for our entire high school and middle school life." Nicole replied.

I thought about that. Po is my first friend when I came into the world and we gotten to know a bit of each other. I know Po's my friend but he's a true friend that saved my life. Just like the legend that Shifu told me.

"The legends are true." I silently replied.

"What?" Leena asked me.

"N-nothing. I need to rest. The wound is hurting me a bit." I replied as I carefully got into bed.

They only shrugged it off and got into their sleeping bags.

I continued the thought that Po saved my life. I felt very grateful that I actually met Po.

"Thanks Po...for everything."

**Po's point of view**

"Chrissy!" I called her.

I knew she was meeting with Shifu today, but it's been a while. I know she's getting better but I'm worried about her. Hey if your friend got hurt and almost died, wouldn't you be worried too?

I came towards Shifu's room and noticed Shifu was there but Chrissy wasn't.

"Uh...Master Shifu?" I called from the doorway.

"Come in, Panda." He let me in.

"I was just wondering on where Chrissy was."

"She just left."

What? She left!

"She left? Without saying goodbye?"

"She wanted to go back home and set things straight with her friends back home. Plus its best if she got some rest."

"But what about her wound?"

"I already gave her some Dan shen for her to have." Shifu explained, "She'll much better and be training again in a month."

"You mean...she's coming back?"

"Yes she wanted to come back and train more."

I was excited to hear this but I remembered something about her.

"But wouldn't that cause stress on her. I mean she told me that she's an actress and an artist and a singer. Plus her family and school work."

"This is the choice that she made herself. But she will manage it somehow."

"I only wish I wouldn't have to wait a month to see her."

I'll let you on a little secret." Shifu told me, "You know that the World Portable that Chrissy has was once Oogway's."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but there are more out there but they are hidden. I discovered a few months ago that the Moon Pool is actually a World Portable. It's cleverly disguised but it works almost like a World Portable."

"That's awesome!" I started to go to the Moon Pool.

"Now wait a minute Po!" Shifu stopped me, "You can't go to her world yet. Next week you'll have a chance."

"Why next week?"

"I have a feeling there will be something you'll enjoy the event Chrissy has when you're there."

Shifu had that look in his eye. I guess one more week won't kill me. But what could the event be anyways?

* * *

**_Yes! I still have one more to go! This is the longest chapter I've ever done._**

**_I will post the last chapter soon, but if not by tomorrow...Happy Halloween! :)_**


	16. Epilogue

**My point of view **_(Just because we last left on Po)_

One week has past from my last visit. The talent show has finally arrived and I felt nervous. So many butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Of course even though I know I can't really win this year, especially with my wound.

"Hey Chrissy, you gonna be ok tonight?" Leena asked.

"Ye-yeah. I'm not gonna really act as much and for extra caution I had some of the Dan shen in my tea before I came here." I explained.

"Well, well, well." A female voice called. I recognized that voice anywhere. It was the ever so annoying Sam Fredricks. The blonde seventeen year old that wasn't good enough to be in our grade.

"Are you ready to lose again Miss. Mullins?"

"You know Sam. One of these days you are gonna fall from your fame and the reason you'll probably win is because of Chrissy wo-"

"Ex-nay on the ound-way." I stopped Leena from going any farther.

"Well I'll still beat you since I am I best singer in town." Sam replied as she walked away.

"One of these days someone will take her down from her throne." Leena remarked.

"Yeah one of these days. But this year it really doesn't madder." I stated, "Oh by the way Leena. Is there any green in my hair or any-"

"Alright everyone!" one of the student in charged announces, "We are about to start so take your place in the seats we assigned you too."

I was eleventh in the show. Leena was eighteen on and Sam was fifth. Eleven people, about thirty minutes of wait...I'm really nervous.

"Chrissy it's ok, you can do it." A familiar voice called.

Wait a Kung Fu Minute! Was that-

"Alright we are ready!"

The long wait had passed by. I went back stage to wait for I chance to perform after the person was done with his comical performance.

I was really nervous, more than ever.

"Hey there's nothing to worry about." A teacher, Mr. Marks I want to say, replied as he held on to the curtain's rope.

"Oh don't worry I've been on stage before." I replied.

"Well you have courage of doing this."

Courage? Bravery! Just as I expect since I am the Dragon Princess. If I faced death, I can face a performance.

"Alright! Our next performer is green, literally. But don't be fooled with her green skin to see the good in her. Next up we have Christine Mullins singing 'The Wizard and I'."

There was an applause and I went out.

"You can do this Chrissy. You are brave, you are strong you can do this." I told myself.

The music starts, there's no turning back now.

* * *

**Me**:**_ Did that really just happen?_**

**_Have I actually understood?_**

**_This weird quirk I've tried_**

**_To suppress or hide Is a talent that could_**

**_Help me meet the Wizard _**

**_If I make good _**

**_So I'll make good;_**

* * *

I walked over to the other side of the stage, but I had to be a bit careful.

* * *

**Me: _When I meet the Wizard,_**

**_Once I prove my worth,_**

**_And then I meet the Wizard_**

**_What I've waited for since,_**

**_(Spoken: Since birth)_**

**_And with all his Wizard wisdom,_**

**_By my looks, he won't be blinded._**

**_Do you think the Wizard is (Spoken: dumb)_**

**_Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?_**

**_(Spoken: No!) He'll say to me,_**

**_"I see who you truly are -_**

**_A girl of whom I can rely!"_**

**_And that's how we'll begin_**

**_The Wizard and I:_**

* * *

I was starting to get into the music. The acting side of me wanted to push through but I couldn't. Especially since the wound was in the way.

* * *

**Me: _Once I'm with the Wizard_**

**_My whole life will change_**

**_ 'Cuz once you're with the Wizard _**

**_No one thinks you're strange!_**

**_No father is not proud of you,_**

**_No sister acts ashamed _**

**_And all of Oz has to love you _**

**_When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed _**

**_And this gift or this curse I have inside _**

**_Maybe at last, I'll know why _**

**_When we are hand in hand -_**

**_The Wizard and I!_**

**_And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,_**

**_A girl who is so superior,_**

**_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside_**

**_Have a matching exterior?_**

**_And since folks here to an absurd degree _**

**_Seem fixated on your verdigris._**

**_Would it be all right by you _**

**_If I de-greenify you?"_**

**_And though of course,_**

**_That's not important to me._**

**_"All right, why not?" I'll reply _**

**_Oh, what a pair we'll be _**

**_The Wizard and I;_**

**_Yes, what a pair we'll be _**

**_The Wizard and..._**

* * *

I know I can act this out and I know this is true...sort of.

* * *

**Me:** **_Unlimited _**

**_My future is unlimited _**

**_And I've just had a vision_**

**_Almost like a prophecy _**

**_I know - it sounds truly crazy _**

**_And true, the vision's hazy _**

**_But I swear, someday there'll be _**

**_A celebration throughout Oz _**

**_That's all to do with me! _**

**_And I'll stand there with the Wizard,_**

**_Feeling things I've never felt._**

**_And though I'd never show it,_**

**_I'll be so happy, I could melt!_**

**_And so it will be For the rest of my life,_**

**_And I'll want nothing else Till I die._**

**_Held in such high esteem._**

**_ When people see me, they will scream _**

**_For half of Oz's favorite team;_**

**_The Wizard And I!_**

* * *

Finally I was done. A huge roar came. I can't believe it was a hit, maybe I'll get first this year.

Later on in the night, the talent show was coming to an end.

"And first place goes to...Sam Fredricks!"

**WHAT! SHE WON AGAIN!**

Oh well, there is still next year.

I came out to the Auditorium Lobby to meet my parents.

"Wonderful job Chrissy." My mom hugged me, but not so much that she would get paint on herself.

"Thanks mom."

"It's too bad you didn't win." My dad replied.

"Oh well there's still next year. I'll be right back, I'm gonna get something to drink."

"Do you think you can wash that paint off now?" Mom asked me.

"I'll do it when we get home." I already went to a water fountain.

As I took multiple sips of the refreshing city water, someone tapped me from behind.

"Just hang on a sec- Oh Leena!" I noticed her there, "What's going on?"

"Well I want to give you this. Someone gave it to me and told me to give it to you."

"Who in the worlds would give it to me?" I questioned as I opened the note.

"I don't know, but he seemed familiar."

I looked at the note and was written in a totally different language. How was I suppose to read this mess-Wait a Kung Fu minute!

"It's in Chinese. Leena cover for me." I told her as I pulled the World Portable out and quickly changed the language.

It read in English:

_**Chrissy, come outside at the side of the school. When you are alone, call out your catchphrase and I'll call out mine. Of course I may warn you, I may be a little different.**_

"Who do you think it's from?"

"I have a hunch. I'll see you later." I left the building.

"Aren't gonna at least tell me who it is?" Leena asked as I left.

I went to the deserted part of the school. No one would suspect us here. Of course since he may be a panda, I wouldn't want to risk him getting spotted.

"Wha-bam?!" I called out.  
Nothing. I'll try again.

"Wha-bam?!"

"Skadoosh!"

I heard him but where is he?

"Chrissy! Over here!" he called.

"Po, don't worry. There is no one here but us."

"Oh I'm not a panda if that's what you're worry about."

"Still come out."

Po finally came out; and I'm not gonna lie, I was a bit stunned with his appearance. He had shaggy short black hair, a bit of a cubby Asian pale skin. And he wore a red and white T-  
shirt, beige shorts and sandals.

It did feel odd for me since I've only know him as a panda for almost two years. But he didn't look that bad as a human. Not at all.

"Heh...wow Po. You fit right in."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I want to ask, what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see the talent show. You did really great by the way."

I kind of blushed...again. Why do I keep doing that? But at least the green paint on my face doesn't show it.

"Sorry that you didn't win."

"Ah don't worry about it. There's always next year and I'll do much better without a certain injury in the way."

"Yeah, that would really help. Now I know I heard the song but what does it mean?"

"It's from a Broadway show, about a girl that is different but wants to show people that she is good."

"Sounds like a certain someone I know."

"I know, that's why I picked it."

"It really suits you."

As much as I was happy to see him, I started to wonder more about his appearance here.

"Something tells me you didn't come here just for the talent show."

"Well...yeah. I got worried about you."

"I know it's an injury but I'll be fine."

"I know but...you got to understand in my point of view on this. Not only I almost lost you, I almost lost a friend."

I grew concern about this.

"Chrissy, you were my first friend when we became the Dragon Warrior and Dragon Princess. And like you, I never want my friends to get hurt or even falsely accused of something they didn't do."

I smiled at that, "That's what I'd expect from you."

"What do you mean?"

"You got to remember that I've known you since I was fifteen years old. Before I met you, I thought of you as a good friend. Now that I've officially met you, I can actually say...I was right."

Po smiled, "You are something, Chrissy."

"Chrissy! Chrissy where are you?!" we heard my mom calling.

"I got to go home now." I started to run. But I stopped myself, the pain acted up again, "UGH! I guess I shouldn't be doing that."

"Hey Chrissy." Po replied, pulling his fist out, "Wha-bam."

I smiled and pulled my fist out to bump his, "Skadoosh."

As I left, Po called, "See you in a month."

"See you till then."

I finally made it to my folks.

"Chrissy where did you go?"

"Just to see a friend." I replied, noticing Po was leaving.

Things have defiantly changed for me. A new life, new style, and new friends. I like this change and I plan to keep this change. I can't wait for next month, there waits a new adventure and I'm ready for ready worlds, there's a new warrior out there and her name is Chrissy Mullins a.k.a. the Dragon Princess.

* * *

HOORAY! I'M DONE! I want to thank everyone for review and staying with me on this.

Don't think my adventures are over. I plan on writing more on my adventures.

See my Wiki for my series. Links for it are on my profile page.

See you next time.


End file.
